Wolf Soul
by dah-ela
Summary: Blaine Anderson is a Physics teacher at Valedda High School. Has been for 4 years now. He is also the Beta of the Red Moon Pack, the biggest and strongest pack on Valedda. He is the only wolf his age no to have imprinted on anyone. What will happen when he gets his mate for a student but also a human? (Werewolves!AU) (Mpreg!Kurt)
1. Summary, Notes and Warnings

**Full Summary:**

What happens when the person you have been looking for, for 300 years finally comes in site but he is forbidden fruit. The kind can not only get you fired from your job but also in jail. Blaine Anderson is a Physics teacher at Valedda High School. Has been for 4 years now. He is also the Beta of the Red Moon Pack, the biggest and strongest pack on Valedda. He is the only wolf his age no to have imprinted on anyone. He is already 320 years old but because they don't age he doesn't look a day over 25. What will happen when he gets his mate for a student but also a human? Which he has never seen in his 320 years of life. Will he pursue his feelings for the boy or will he ignore them, slowly killing himself.

**Disclaimer:**

This is a work of fiction and any similarity to reality is a dreadful accident. All rights reserved to the author, artist and this publication. This is solely a not-for-profit fan activity, and in no way intends to infringe on copyrights held by 20th Century Fox Television, Brad Falchuk Teley-Vision, Ryan Murphy Productions and Stephenie Meyer

**Notes and Warnings:**

_Based on Twilight's werewolves but not the same._

_I have some working memory aka short-term memory issues due my epilepsy so my spelling is not the best._

_All the city's names are made by crazy mind._

_Future Mpreg!Kurt._

_Crossbreeds._

_Threesomes._

_This story is dedicated to my other half Ibtissam because she loves AgeGap!Klaine, __Sebklaine, __Vampires and Supernatural._

_Also thanks to Rosa, Michi, gleekyxklainerxkurtx188 __and Nellie12 for the inspiration (directly or indirectly)_


	2. Chapter 1

**_Kurt's POV _**

I walked in the school nervous as hell. My heart was about to fall out of my chest it was beating so hard. I walked into the office to get my schedule then walked to my locker. I poned it putting stuff in then walked to my first class.

School was so stupid. I didn't see the pint in having to wake up so early to come to school to learn about a bunch of stuff that didn't matter. Then again you meet friends and keep memories that will be with you until you die that can you tell your grandkids but I didn't want kids so there really was no point for me. Plus I just moved here an I didn't have ant friends so my life was pretty shitt.

I walked into class and sat down in the very back. I pulled my earphones out and put them on, playing some music. I was determined to not have to listen to the boring teacher at all costs. Physics wasn't one of my favorite subjects. I hated putting crap together to see if it will explode or not, plus I have never been any good at math so I was probably going to fail.

I looked up just as the teacher came in and I swear my jaw hit the ground. He was the sexiest man on earth. He had dark curly hair, hazel-green eyes, tan skin and his body, I don't even want to describe that. I would probably grow downstairs if I even mentioned his body. He was gorgeous and I'm not the only person that noticed. Everyone in their seats that was women at least wwere listening intently on what he was saying. He sounded amazing. He looked up at the class and look around then stopped on me. His eyes darkened a little and I could have swore they turned a little red but I wasn't sure. I was to far away, wich reminds me, tomorrow I am moving forward"

"Okay class the seats you are in now will be changing as off today". He said, after looking away from me. "I will call your names and tell you wich seat you will be going to. That seat will be yours for the entire year." He started callin off names until he reached me. I moved to my seat which was right in front of his desk. Once he was done calling names he walked around passong out books. I reached for mine when he got me and out hands touched. He froze for a second and closed his eyes.

I looked at him, weird, then looked away and put my book on the desk.

"Alright since some of you are new here I would like to know you guys. I want you to tell me your name, and what you did over summer." He called out some names then got me.

I slowly stoop up then looked at him.

He looked up and stared at me. His eyes turn to a really shade of hazel as I talked.

"Um My names is Kurt Hummel and I moved here during the summer so I didn't really do much." I said, then sat down.

He named another person but didn't take his yes off of me.

I lloked away after the kid said what he did then started the lesson.

After the bell rang I slowly got up and put my stuff in my bag.

"Mr. Hummel come here real fast."

I bit my lip then grabbed my bag and walked over.

"I looked at your grades from ypur last school and noticed ypu are having some problems with this subject. If you ever need my help with anything just let me know." He smiled, politely.

I bit my lip, getting a bubbling feeling in my stomach. I smiled back and nodded. "um thanks."

He nodded then handed me a pass. "No problem now go beore you're really late."

I smile and nodded, walking out. I walked over to my locker just ast the bell had rung. Great, late on the first day and I don't even know where my class is. I sighed then started walking to my next class.

After school I walked into my house, already feeling alone. My dad decided to let me have a house to myself since he felt I was old enough and could take care of myself. But the only reason he wanted it was because I remind him too much to my mother. He gave me my own debit card for anything I neede and also a maid because I needed some company. I walked into the kitchen, grabbing a menu from one of the drawers and ordered some thai. After I was done I walked to the living and turned something on TV.


	3. Chapter 2

**_Blaine's POV _**

I walked into my hause, after work, cursing myself. Why did it have to be someone son fucking young and not to mention my freaking student. But god was he gorgeous. Evertything about him made me want to climb on top of him and do thisngs to him.

"Dude, what's wrong with you?"

I turned around and seen Sam standing there. He was the alpha of the pack and my best friends. We have been friends since we were born. We did everything together and told each other everything.

"I found my mate." I said, sitting at the table.

"Dude that's awesome."

I chuckled. "You would think. Only problem is he's 17, my student and a guy and human"

His eyes widned. "Whoa wait, let me get this straight. The guy thing isn't a big deal but you won't be able to have kids."

I sighed and shook my head. "I don't care about kids we can adopt. Its not like I can't change them and they will stop growing."

"Okay well that is settled. Now the 17 and your student thing."

"I will die from not having him if I wait until he's out of school. I lloked at his record and he is about to turn 18 in a few months"

"Well, how about this, you could get close to him long enough for you to get what you need, or you can tell him what you are and let him make his decision. If he doesn't want to be with you then I don't know what to do after that. That's something we can't stop."

I sighed, shaking my head. "This is so fucked up."

He chuckled. "Its not actually as bad as it sounds."

"I could lose my job is we get caught and he could be expelled." I said, almost yelling.

He rolled his eyes. "Most of the kids there are were. I'm sure you are going to get away with it." I bit my lip, thinking. He had a point. About 95 percent of the school was were. I could get away with it. I sighed, shaking my head. "What about his parents. If they knew or caught us it would be over and I would probably get arrested."

He rolled his eyes again. "You are making this more difficult then it has to be. You should just try it and see what happens. Jail is better then death."

"Yeah but if I go to jail I won't be able to do things and it will still kill me eventually." He shrugged.

"Don't you think its worth a shot." He wiggled his eyebrows then walked out of the room. I groaned, slamming my hand on the table. Hard enough to be heard threw the house but not hard enough to harm the table. God I'm so fucking confused.


	4. Chapter 3

**_Blaine's POV _**

I walked into my classroom and sighed, seeing him in the front row, waiting. He was the only one in here, seeing as class didn't start for another 10 minutes. "Um sorry. Don't have any friends and I woke up early so I came to school early." He smiled. My werewolf self was nawing at the surface, wanting out. I couldn't mate with him until I told him what I was but my inner self didn't seem to care. "Um that's okay." He smiled again then looked down at his iPod. I sat down at my desk, pulling my planner out of my bag.

I looked up threw my eyelashes, seeing him stare at me. I chuckled. "Can I help you?."

"No you're just really sexy." He sat up real fast, eyes wide. "Forget I even said that." I chuckled.

"Thanks I guess." He sat back and sighed. "So, how old are you." 320 I thought. "25." I said, leaning back. "Wow, why did you want to become a teacher." I smiled. "I have done so much other occupations in my life. I wanted to try something else." I bit my lip, hoping he took the mild hint. "How many have you done." I chuckled. "6. Doctor, nurse, fry cook, real state agent, secretary," I stopped real fast then sighed. "and a Maid." I blushed slightly. He giggled. "A maid and if you are only 25 how have you worked so many places. Being a doctor takes a good 6 years if not more." I smirked. "Smart boy but that's for another day." I said, just as the bell rung and everyone started coming in. He eyed me suspicious but didn't say anything.

After school I walked out to my car, covering myself from the rain. I noticed someone standing by the car but I couldn't make out who it was but judging by my wolf and the way he got excited I knew who it was. But why was he standing by my car. I walked over and stood in front of him, looking at him, curious.

He smiled a little. "Mind if we talk while we are getting wet." He said, pointing to the car. I nodded, and opened the door for him then got in on the other side. "So what were you talking about earlier." I chuckled.

"Have you been thinking about that all day?" He blushed and looked away. "Yes, now tell me." I smiled. "This isn't the time or place to talk about that. Would you like a ride home."

He shook his head. "No I have my car with me. I really want to know what you were talking about." I sighed and shook my head. "This isn't something that is taken lightly, Kurtsie."

He smiled a little. "Kurtsie?. Really? We giving each other nicknames now."

I chuckled. "Shut up."

"Just tell me. Its not like I'm going to tell anyone." I rolled my eyes.

"Its not that easy. Won't your parents be mad if you aren't home." He rolled his eyes. "If I lived with my dad, no not even if I lived with him would they be mad. Don't care." I bit the inside of my cheek, looking at him. "What do you mean he doesn't live with you." He sighed. "He gave me my own house because he thinks I'm old enough to take care of myself. But in reality all he wants is alone time so he doesn't have to look at my face, I look far too much like mom. He is weird and even if I lived with him before we moved down here he never cared. We have barely spoke one word since I was 12." I sighed, shaking my head. "Go get your car and follow me." He looked at me, weird but nodded. I drove over to where his car was then he got out and got in.

After we arrived at my place the rain had stopped to a slight sprinkle. I pulled into the garage while he pulled in behind me. I noticed him getting out so I got out before he could get completely out and sighed. "Get back in." He looked at me weird but didn't question it. I got in on the passenger side.

"We can't be near civilization." He looked at me with wide eyes. "Trust me." I said, looking at him.

"Not sure if I can now. You could be an axe murderer and kill me."

I smirked and looked out the window. "No the inner me wouldn't let me." "So can I at least have the verbal version before we go somewhere that I can't scream for help." I laughed and shook my head. "You won't believe me." "I'm guessing your getting ready to show me so what would it hurt really. I would like to know what I'm getting myself into." I sighed. "I'm a werewolf." He looked over at me then started laughing. "No really tell me." I looked over at him with all seriousness. "I'm not joking." I said, looking away. "Why does your eyes change red every time you look at me when they are originally hazel?." I smiled and looked over at him. "What I notice things." He said, blushing. "Mhm." I teased. "Turn here." I said as we approached the turn. He turned in then slowed down because of the rocks. "We are really going out here aren't we." I chuckled. "Yes. I told you, you wouldn't believe me." He rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry. Its not everyday someone tells me they are a werewolf" I smiled. "Why are you showing me anyways." I sighed. Time for the real crap. "You're my mate. You and me were born to be together. Call it fate if you want to. Stop here." He stopped the shut the car off. We got out then started walking. "What do you mean?." I sighed then cracked my neck. "Its hard to explain and very complicated so do you think you can keep up.?" He rolled his eyes. "Yes." We walked a little more then stopped at a small creek. I sat down then laid back. He sat down next to me then looked at me. "We are suppose to carry on the blood line. Every werewolf has a mate to carry on. My kids are special because I'm a beta I'm the Alpha's first in command. I am his back up which means I have to make sure he is well protected incase we was to get into a fight. I have special powers that no one else in the pack has. Alpha's powers are greater then mine but are more offensive then defensive. That is why I am his back up. I help fight off his flank while he gets the main target whatever that might be at the time."

"Why are we suppose to be together?." I sighed. "This is the first time it has ever been a human mate or male. Which means there is something special about us being mates. The reason we are mates is because you are my other half. You fill the void inside that no one else can fill." "How do you know I'm your mate." I sighed. "This is going to sound really cliché. Yesterday when you came into the classroom, when I looked into your eyes I knew. Plus this is the most my wolf has ever been active since I got control of him. He wines every time I'm away from you. I just know its you." I smiled a little. "Can you talk to your wolf."

I shook my head. "Its an animal he can't talk but I know what he wants when he wants it. If he wants to run I can feel it. If he's pissed off because I won't mate with you then I can feel it. Its more of a feeling then anything else really."

"So every thing they say about wolves on movies and books its all fake?."

I smiled and nodded. "A few things are real like I can change you. In fact when and if we mate that is me changing you. But you are also giving me your life. If we mate you move in with me you are with me threw every thing. The same way with me. I give you my life and if you ever need me for anything if its just to get something off the refrigerator then I help you." I smirked.

"Hey just cause I'm _young _doesn't mean anything." He giggled, then laid back. "Can I see?." I sighed and closed my eyes. "Ya if I can stop him from humping your leg." He giggled again.

I smiled then stood up and started taking my clothes off. "

Whoa there just cause I'm trying to get info doesn't me-"

"I want to savor my clothes. If I change in them then we are driving back and I will be naked." I said, cutting him off.

He smirked, then turned around. "Fine hurry up dog."

I growled at him but finished. I felt my bones clicking together and finally I was on all fours. I walked over to him and licked his hand, making him jump. He turned around and his widened his eyes.

"Aw your so cute." he said, in a baby voice. I rolled my eyes then laid down. He laid next to me and started petting me.

"Wow your still hot even as a dog." I growled at him again then licked his face from chin to forehead.

"Ew okay I get it."

I laughed then smiled at him. "Are there more like you?." He said, putting his elbow up and resting his head in his hands.

I nodded, still in wolf. "Yes or no questions or are you going to change back?." He teased, making me roll my eyes. I shifted back then threw on my boxers before he could see anything. I laid back down not worrying about the rest. "How many?." He said, laying on his back.

I got into the position he was in then started rubbing his stomach. "95% of the school. Including staff."

His eyes widened. "Is it all your pack?" I nodded.

"Ya we are one of the biggest and strongest there is."

He sighed then closed his eyes. "Do I feel half of what you do me?."

I smiled. "Yes but not near as much." "What do we half to do to mate."

I smirked. "Sex then afterwards I bit the back of your neck, infecting you with some of my blood, you will be out for about three days while you change but after the transformation you will feel everything I feel. Feelings and all."

"Will I have anything special?."

I shrugged. "You are a beta's mate so probably."

"What will happen if I refuse?." I bit my lip.

"I go threw a process of being rejected. I start getting really hot then it goes straight to cold, killing my nerves, slowly killing me. I'd say if you rejected me then I'd have about 3 months left before it started. Once it starts I have about three weeks of nothing but pain."

He bit his lip. "So basically your life is in my hands right now."

I nodded, slightly. "I don't want you to make any choices right now. Its a hard choice to just jump right into. I will understand with whatever choice you make but remember if you do decide to take me then we are going to have to hide. The pack will know but at school or anywhere in public until you graduate we have to hide. I won't risk you getting expelled because of my nature and if your dad ever found out doesn't matter if he lives around here or not I will get arrested and lose my job."

He nodded and sighed. "That is what is going to suck. Having to watch all those girls in home room look at you like a freaking piece of meet."

I smiled, watching him get mad over me. "All the girls in home room are wolves." I said, looking down at him. I smiled again then sighed.

"We better get home, early day tomorrow." I smirked.

"Its going to be weird tomorrow." I laughed then stood up, helping him up. "We will make do I'm sure." He sighed, then hugged me. "Stay with me tonight. Its kinda lonely in the huge house alone." I smirked. "No promises I won't do anything. Its very hard to control myself around you. He wants your ass babe." I said, still smirking.

He giggled and pushed me, lightly. "Shut up."

"I wish I could say I was joking but I can't.' He blushed. "Lets just go." He said, pulling his keys out of his pocket.


	5. Chapter 4

**_Kurt's POV_**

He's a freaking wolf. A freaking werewolf. I know it sounds like I'm being calm on the outside but the inside is literally freaking out. Not only that he is a werewolf though the entire school is. Well 95% but still. He wants me to be with him. God, I'm going to have a panic attack. I don't know if I can do this. I don't want him to die or anything but what do I do about this shit. I can't handle this. This shit is supposed to be fake. Not real but I seen him and I believe in my own eyes, there was no denying he was a wolf. Great, now I'm sweating. Why the hell did I ask him to come stay the night?. I could get raped in my sleep. Looks like I'm not getting any sleep tonight. "You okay?." Blaine said, looking over at me. I gave him a fake smile then nodded. "Just tired. I didn't get much sleep tonight." He nodded then looked away. "Nice lie." I looked at him, weird then looked back at the road. "I wasn't lying." He chuckled. "I can feel your panic radiating off of you." My eyes widened. "Well I wasn't lying." I wasn't. I really didn't get much sleep last night because he was in my head all night. I couldn't get his eyes out of my head. Every time I fell asleep I dreamed about him, which would wake me up every time we were about to kiss. I'm so screwed. "Okay." He said, looking out the window. "Do you want to pick up your car." He shook his head. "No but I will need to be dropped off early in the morning." I nodded then started driving to my house.

"I freaked you out didn't I?." He turned in his seat and stared at me.

I sighed and shook my head. "No. If you freaked me out you would see me freaking out. Why do you ask?."

"Because you are breathing hard and sweat is rolling of the side of your face. You literally look like you are about to have a panic attack."

I sighed. "Alright a little bit but I will get over it." I pulled into my driveway then got out. "

Wow." He said after he got out.

"What?." I said, walking up to the door.

"This place is amazing."

I shrugged. "Its alright. To big for my liking honestly." I unlocked the door then walked in. He chuckled, walking in after me. I threw my keys on the table. "Carole, I'm home." I yelled to my maid then took my jacket off.

"Who's Carole?." I smirked.

"My girlfriend." I said then started walking upstairs with him behind me.

"Ya right." I smiled. "My dad doesn't think I'm capable of cleaning my own house so he hired a maid." I said, walking into my room. He chuckled. "Judging by your room I beg to disagree."

I rolled my eyes. "I enjoy having everything in order." He rolled his eyes then laid on my bed.

"So uh how old are you really?." He sighed then closed his eyes.

"Promise not to freak out." I nodded then sat on my computer chair. "320." My eyes widened.

"Wait, you don't age?." He shook his head. "As long as I keep shifting I won't age at all. Its kinda cool though."

"What do you eat?."

He rolled his eyes. "Human food. I'm still human only I got a wolf inside me."

I smiled a little. "Your nickname is still dog." He chuckled.

"Sure whatever you say, Kurtsie." I rolled my eyes. "Find a different nickname." "Why? I like it." I sighed then closed my eyes. "My mom used to call me that when I was little. Kinda bring back memories I don't want." I said, looking at him. He bit his lip then sighed. "Fine then sexy."

I blushed and shook my head. "What's it like?. I mean doesn't is suck, you know, being a wolf." I bit my lip. He shrugged. "Not really. It gets kinda boring considering I have done a lot of things. I'm pretty sure I have read every book there is to read."

I giggled. "Why would it be boring?."

"Watching everyone happy with their mate, knowing you don't have that." He looked at me then sat up.

"I have been looking for you for 300 years."

I looked down at my hands, not being able to look at his face.

"Why didn't you just find someone to be with for the time being?."

"I tried but it wasn't the same. The feelings you have with your mate are nothing like the feelings you have with someone else. They are much stronger with your mate and I didn't like anyone enough to even try."

I looked over at the clock and noticed how late it was. I sighed then turned back.

"Come here." I bit the inside of my cheek then walked over. He grabbed my waist then pulled me close, making me straddle him. He rested his forehead against mine, staring me in the eyes. "I wouldn't hurt you. I couldn't. Losing you would kill me, literally." He smiled, slightly. "I want you to know that you are my world we are in this together. If you have something bothering you tell me and I will help you."

My heart started beating a little faster, knowing every thing he was telling me was true. I leaned in a little, still looking in his eyes. He leaned in the rest of the way, touching his lips with mine, kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, getting a hand full of hair. I tugged a little then pushed him back on the bed. I ran one hand down his chest then untucked his shirt from his jeans. He pushed me off, slightly, making me pull away.

"You are freaking out, Boo." I rolled my eyes then got off of him, laying next to him. "No I'm not. If I was freaking out I wouldn't have tried."

He looked at me and sighed. "Your not ready for that." I rolled my eyes again then sighed.

"Can we just go to bed." I said, feeling rejected. I reached over and shut off the light then got up and stripped to my boxers. I got back in bed, laying on my stomach. I turned to face him, seeing he was staring at me, shirtless. "I love you. I know its a lot but I do." He said, putting a hand on my cheek.


	6. Chapter 5

**_Blaine's POV_**

I woke up the next morning, seeing Kurt still asleep. I got up slowly, put my clothes on, then grabbed my phone, calling Sam.

"What's up?. Where are you?."

I sighed. "Stayed with Kurt. Listen can you come pick me up?."

"Uh ya where are you." I told him the address then hung up. I kissed the top of Kurt's head then walked downstairs and left.

"So did you tell him?." Sam said after a few minutes.

I nodded and sighed.

"So, what now?." I shrugged. "Wait I guess. He seemed freaked out but hid it very well." I said, running my hand threw my hair.

"Did he reject you?."

I shook my head. "No I'm giving him time to think."

He nodded.

"Nice job. Gives him time to move to a different state."

I chuckled and shook my head. "Don't think he's going anywhere, honestly." "Why do you say that?."

"I don't think he has had time to process everything. Plus he likes me. I do know that much."

He smiled.

"Good luck."

"Ha ya thanks." I chuckled.

I walked into class later that morning, seeing Kurt sitting there alone.

"Again."

He shrugged. "Figured we could talk since you left before I woke up."

I nodded then sat my stuff on the table.

"I have been getting dirty looks from everyone today." He said, looking down at his hands.

I smiled. "They smell you on me and are just jealous." He smiled a little.

"What if that jealousy ends up going bad?."

I sat down then looked at him. "The pack already knows they are not to tell anyone. If they do then there will be serious consciences that are above my authority." I said, pulling out paperwork from my bag.

"The only thing we have to worry about it the human students. We will talk about this during lunch." I said just as the bell rung. He nodded then grabbed his bag.

**_At lunch_**

"Will it hurt?" He said, sitting on my lap. We had the door locked and the blinds down so no one would see. I shrugged.

"I don't know. It might a little bit. I'm not really the person to ask that question. I was born this way."

"Will we be married?."

I chuckled. "By law no by our law yes. Its a huge commitment for us to mate with someone. Ours isn't just a piece of paper."

"How will people know I'm your mate.?"

"They will smell our sent on each other. Right now they only smell us being around each other. After we mate they will smell more than that." I said, trying to be decent about it.

"Ew you mean-." He stopped, shivering a little.

I chuckled. "Yes they will smell that." I rubbed his arm lightly. "They will also see the bite mark on your neck."

He sighed. "How long do I have to figure out if I want to or not?."

"I don't know. I have seen people wait almost a year but it is noticeable on them. They barely get any sleep. Its almost like they are disintegrating while still alive."

He leaned his head back on my shoulder. "What if we mate but aren't with each other?."

"Our wolves wouldn't let us. We would never be able to change without running to each other and eventually die because we lose the ability to change. I'm 320 years old. Once I lose touch with my wolf I will eventually drop dead." He sighed.

"So either way it goes you die."

I chuckled and nodded. I kissed his shoulder lightly. "Unfortunately yes. You, after we mate if we aren't together you just end up turning human because you are still alive as one."

"What if one of us dies in a fight?. Wouldn't it be the same way?."

I shook my head. "No if we do decide to be together and we was to die in a fight we have stay alive and I guess move on. I haven't actually seen it. People say we do because we lose our mate but I have also heard that we stay alive because we are still mated and we have to carry on the legacy. Its stupid but I have never seen it so I don't know what happens." I wrapped my arms around his waist and sighed.

"Don't say you want to just because you want me to live. This is suppose to be about what you want."

"I want you." He said, looking at me. "I just don't know about the rest."

I chuckled. "The only reason its hard on you is because this is the first human ever to have a wolf mate with them. Usually our mates are already wolves so its not hard for them to decide."

"What about kid?s. I won't be able to have kids. Won't that ruin the bloodline?."

I smiled and shook my head. "No because we can adopt and change them ourselves. Once they change their wolf automatically picks a mate for them they just have to find her or him in my case."

"But what if we don't want kids?. What will happen?."

"Then it will ruin the bloodline. Our wolves get to a point where they are to old to do our job. Our kids then take over but if we don't have kids then we will have to stay in our place and with as old as we are we would end up dying in a fight because we couldn't protect ourselves."

He sighed. "I gotta get to class." He said, looking up at the clock.

I nodded. "I will stop by your place after I get done. We can talk more."

He nodded then pecked my lips. He grabbed his bag and plate then walked out. I sighed then started grading papers.


	7. Chapter 6

**_Blaine's POV_**

"I want to do it." Kurt said, as I walked in the door. I looked at him, squinting my eyes.

"I don't think you have thought much about this."

He rolled his eyes. He was laying on the couch with the TV on mute.

"I think I have had plenty of time, thinking about it. In fact I think I'm over thinking things. I want to be with you and this is the only way I can so I'm going to do it. I have been thinking the past 2 days. I have weighed everything out, pros and cons and the pros are way better then any con their is."

I chuckled. "What are your pros?" He blushed then looked down at his hands. "Well I get to be with you was really the only one." I chuckled and sat next to him. "What are your cons?" I asked, taking his hands.

"Getting caught, homophobes, not to keen on the werewolf either but I'm sure I can deal with that." He smiled, looking down at our hands. "Oh and the fact that we are basically married when I haven't even known you for a week."

I laughed and shook my head. "It won't be legal, technically." I smiled.

"But just being with you beats all of it." He blushed, looking away.

"But you gotta wait a little bit on the 'I love you' thing. Not quite sure I do." He said, slightly embarrassed.

I smiled. "Take your time. We have about 2 months before I start reacting so why don't we just be together without the mating. If you still want to in a month then we will do it."

He shook his head. "No, I'm not going to change my mind if that's what you think. Plus I actually have the balls to do it now so we might as well do it before my balls shrink to nothing."

I stiffened back a chuckle and nodded. "Whatever you say. We gotta wait for the weekend though. Your going to be out for a few days."

He nodded then bit his lip. "So what now?."

"Wanna go get something to eat."

He shrugged. "Won't people see us out and wonder?."

"I have plenty of excuses for that. Let me handle it." I smiled. He nodded.

"I'm going to go change first." He jumped up then went upstairs. I sighed and laid back on the couch.

I really don't think he has thought much about this but if I can try and hold it back long enough, maybe just maybe he will think more of it. Its a huge decision to make and he seems to be taking it a little to well.

"Ready." He said, coming down the stairs. I looked over, seeing him. My breath got caught in throat at what he was wearing. How could one person look so amazing?. Sam would probably be laughing at me if he saw how I was acting. "You okay. I know its not much but-." I walked over and kissed him, cutting him off. He kissed back, placing his hands on the back of my neck. I felt him smile against my lips as I softly pressed him against the wall. I pulled back, still keeping my lips against him.

"You talk way to much." He giggled, softly.

"Sorry." I kissed him again, loving the feeling of his lips against mine.

My wolf was literally going crazy just from having his arms around me. I knew if I didn't pull away we would end up mating right there but his lips were so amazing it was almost impossible to pull away. Plus he hand his hands on the back of my neck, still, making it impossible to pull away. I lifted him up, wrapping his legs around my waist, then started kissing down his jawbone to his neck. He moaned, softly, making me pull away. He groaned as I placed him back on the floor.

"Just take me damn it."

I growled, putting my face in his neck. "Don't tempt me." I whispered, staring at his neck. From the glare of the window, in the door, I could see how red my eyes were. My canines were out also, making my wolf whine, wanting me to take him.

"I can miss a couple days of school." He whispered, lightly brushing his lips against my neck. I closed my eyes, feeling his breath tickle my neck, sending shivers, of pleasure, down my spine. I clenched my jaw, feeling my canines stab my lip.

"That's not the point." I whispered back. I tried to pull away a little but the position we were in he was stronger.

"Blaine, just do it."

I bit my lip, giving up. I threw him on the couch, kissing him. He wrapped his legs around my waist then started unbuttoning my shirt. Once he got it unbuttoned he ran his hands down my chest.

Defeated, I pressed up so that Kurt can feel how hard I was. "I can't go an hour without thinking about it."

All our clothes were on in the floor in seconds, I kissed Kurt's collarbone, thumbs his wide, strong chest, and feels over the stiff nubs of his nipples. "I think about your body—about peeling you out of your clothes and exploring every inch of you."

Kurt shudders, shifting restlessly against me. "Blaine—oh, god

"I want to make you come, for every time that I thought of you" I raspe, gripping Kurt's backside and rutting our erections together.

"You're so hard." Kurt said high-pitched

"Kurt. Kurt, just—right there." We're pressed perfectly together, the head of my cock knocking up against the underside of Kurt's.

Heat pools in Kurt's groin, making him want to spread his legs. "Blaine—"

It's happening, and I can let it happen. We don't have to stop.

"Oh."

I can feel the arousal buzzes sweet and low in Kurt's belly. He stretches his legs out, feeling a twitch of interest as my fingers stroke his belly.

His cock is so dark at the tip that it's almost purple. I have almost come so

many times now that we lost track. After the sixth or so full stop, I had worked three pillows under his hips to bring him into easy reach, and after the tenth or so stop Iencouraged him to put his knees over my shoulders.

It's almost too much. He reaches out to touch my shoulder, his eyes lifting hazily.

"I—please," he whimpers, writhing.

His cock flops back against his belly with a damp slap, and I bend to mouth at the damp, hairy skin around and below his sac and Kurt is lost in the sensation—he can't help but let his head fall back and his thighs spread. I need to kiss him everywhere. No spot is off-limits.

"Don't stop," he says, lifting up.

That was the signal, my wolf lost control.

I tip my pelvis up, far enough to send his cock and balls back against his belly.I kissed the sweaty skin below me, and Kurt shivers, about to say something when I brought my thumb up and begins stroking the spot, and then pressing it, back and forth. Then bite his neck firmly. A rush of sensation goes off like the hiss of a match catching flame and Kurt makes a confused, half-strangled noise.

"Does that feel good?"

"Y-yes," Kurt answers. "Weird, but good."

"If it feels half as good as you look right now, spread out and so hard for me, I'm complete with that," I kissed across the backs of his thighs, the swell of his cheeks, and then over the patch of skin that I'd been massaging. Kurt feels the tip of my tongue dance and my canines over the spot and can't stop himself from pressing up into it.

"Is this—are you going to, um—"

"Do you want me to?"

"I need you to," he says, voice breaking.

"That's it, just—relax, and breathe babe, okay?"

Took my cock in hand and begins stroking it as kiss over the spot that I've been

avoiding. Kurt's fingers tense on his own legs and he whimpers, lifting them higher. The kisses almost tickle, but in a way that's so much deeper, and he's so sensitive there that it makes him shake, makes his whole body flash with heat.

It feels good. It feels better than good.

Kurt puts a hand in my hair. He bends his legs against his chest and arches his back.

It feels like so much at first, but when Blaine stops it twitches like an itch that wants to be scratched, and Kurt needs that mouth back where it was. He wants to feel it again, wants something to press against, to push down on.

"M-more," he moans, curling his fingers into Blaine's hair.

"There we go," Blaine murmurs, and kisses him where he's throbbing, where he needs it, finally, and he cries out.

I draw Kurt's cheeks apart and holds them open so that I can—

"Oh fuck," Kurt gasps, squeezing his cock as I lick over his hole. Once, twice, and then too many times to count, head bobbing as my tongue turns circles.

"Oh my god, Blaine—"

It's like fire at the end of every nerve, making Kurt's skin prickle and his cock pulse. We feels it everywhere at once, his knees to his chest and my face buried to its cheekbones down there as I pressed wide, open-mouthed kisses full of tongue and teeth against Kurt's pucker, firmer and surer with every pass, until Kurt can feel his hole begin to wink, cupping the tip of Blaine's tongue.

He twists to get closer, feeling the pillows scrape his back as I inhale through my nostrils and digs deeper, licks and bites harder, until the point of my tongue catches on the clenching flesh, using my thumbs to spread Kurt wide so that he can finally press my tongue inside.

"Oh," Kurt sobs.

It feels as good as it does strange—his wholw quivers as I licks inside, then slips out, then inside, then out again. Kurt learns that the pad of my thumb is the perfect fit for the shape of his hungry little pucker, when I pulled back to lick and kiss at his rim instead.

Holding his skin taut and begins rubbing a slow, hard stroke against his hole, and oh, god, oh god, the way that feels—

Colors pop behind his eyelids when he slams them shut. He can feel the pad of my thumb, my warm, my sweat, my scent everywhere from his spine to his legs to his toes. Blaine's thumb starts to flicker, not in circles but in short jabs that send shocks of sensation through to the inside of his ass.

Kurt turns his head and whimpers, high-pitched. His toes curl. I feel that he doesn't have the presence of mind to stroke himself anymore, so umy free hand finds him, tacky-hot and firm.

"Relax for me," Blaine says, and when Kurt forces his muscles to go loose, he nudges the head of his cock up and forward, pushing it inside.

"Oh, oh, oh, g-god," he whimpers, his knees and thighs spreading. His back arches.

Managed to run one hand through Kurt's hair while remaining balanced above him. He whimpers when I bend to touch our mouths together, latches on to the kiss and rolls his hips at the same time. I gasp

"Move," he says.

"Okay," I breathe

My cock is moving smoothly in and out of him now, the drag and stretch at a minimum, just pressure and fullness and deep penetration making Kurt's ass clench and release. It feels perfect, the perfect counterpoint to the damp fist pulling his cock. It begins to grow overwhelming then, me above him, holding his legs in the air and his ass off the blankets, rutting into him at a rapid clip while stroking his cock at the same time.

Kurt stops thinking about them as two separate bodies, and just—lets Blaine's cock fit, relaxes around it and learns how to take it, and he can almost feel his insides curve in response. They're as connected as two mates can be, and he loves it.

Pins my pelvis and moves faster and rougher, and when he keeps making noise, harder still, until the slap of our bodies stings—and that's just perfect. Kurt is using the rock of our bodies to push his cock through my fists more than either of them are actually moving to accomplish it, and it's incredible, both acts tied to the same rhythm.

"I'm coming," I moan as spills across his chest and collarbone and chin. Having Blaine's cock to spasm around makes it feel like something entirely new—he quite literally milks it for all that it's worth, until he's a pulsing and sodden mess, wrapped around me. He gives his pelvis an experimental roll, just to feel my cock inside of him shift.

"God, Kurt, I'm—"

Kurt continues to roll his hips, and then shifts them side to side, all while watching my face twist up with the sensation. Still shaking from his orgasm, he wraps two unsteady hands around my ass and pulls it in deeper.

I come loudly, shooting warm pulses of come all over inside Kurt's ass.

"Love you," Kurt says, kissing everywhere that his mouth can reach. "So much. That was—"

"Everything" I said

**Later**

I sat on the couch, watching Kurt, closely. He was passed out, still naked, on the couch. His breathing was quiet but heavy. I tried to hold back but I couldn't. He is so damn addictive, there was literally no holding back. I covered him up then grabbed my phone, calling Sam.

"You did it." He said, the second he answered the phone.

"Ya he's passed out at the moment." "You okay. You seemed stressed." I sighed.

"He said he wanted it but I knew he still wasn't sure. He just kept pushing me and I couldn't hold back." I said, slightly freaking out.

He chuckled. "You are just freaking out. He will be fine. Just make sure he comfortable and is breathing."

I nodded even though he couldn't see. "I'm going to go back his stuff. Will you make sure my room is ready. I'm going to move him over there while he's passed out." "Ya I will send Tristen over to grab everything. Just calm down. He's going to be fine. Why don't you call in for the rest of the week. Get a sub or something."

I sighed. "Ya alright I will call you later."

"Will do." He said then hung up.

I walked back over to Kurt. He did seem peaceful. I just hope he doesn't hate me when he wakes up. I know he wanted it but I'm not sure he was actually ready. The persistent little bitch couldn't wait. I sighed, rubbing his back.

**_2 days later_**

**_Kur's POV_**

I slowly opened my eyes, not knowing where I was. I had a bad headache from the lighting.

"Baby?." I looked up, seeing Blaine standing there.

My heart started beating fast, just looking at him.

I groaned then laid back.

"What happened?."

"Um are you hungry." He said, avoiding the question.

"Food does sound nice but it can wait. What happened?." I said, opening my eyes fully.

I noticed dark rings around his eyes. He sighed then put his face in his hands. "We mated."

My eyes widened. "How long have I been out?."

"Since Wednesday. Its uh Friday night." I looked over at the window, seeing how dark it was. I sighed.

"Why do you look like you haven't slept in a week?." He chuckled.

"Because I haven't been able to sleep since you have been out."

I nodded then closed my eyes. "That food still sounds good."

"You are not freaking out."

I opened my eyes and looked at him. "Why should I be freaking out. Wait where am I?." I said, leaning up, resting on my elbows.

"My room. And because I changed you. We are mated now. I know you weren't ready."

I rolled my eyes. "You may think I wasn't ready but I wanted this. I told you I wanted this."

"I will uh go get your food." He said, then walked out. I laid back and sighed.

I felt stronger for some reason. There was also this annoying howling sound in my head that was making my headache a lot worse. I threw my feet over the bed, sitting up then started rubbing my temples.

_'You okay?.' _

I jumped, hearing someone talking but no one was in the room. I groaned. "God, I'm going crazy."

Blaine came back in the room, handing me a bunch of food. I licked my lips then started digging in.

"You didn't answer me."

I looked at him.

"You didn't ask a question."

He chuckled, leaning against the wall. "I asked if you were okay."

"Wait that was you?." I said, letting my jaw drop.

He chuckled again, nodding. "You freaked me out."

He smiled. "So, you okay."

I nodded. "Just have a headache and a whining in my head that is making it worse."

"The whining is actually me. I haven't touched you since you passed out."

"I can hear him." He nodded then walked over to the bed. He slowly got in next to me, placing a hand on my thigh, stroking it. I closed my eyes and sighed. "Thank you." I said, as the whining shut up. "Finish eating." He smirked. "This isn't going to keep him quiet for long." I blushed, looking down at my food, suddenly not hungry anymore.

"You okay?."

I nodded, moving the food away.

"Just not hungry anymore."

He chuckled. "You gotta eat, Babe."

I bit my lip, loving the new nickname.

"There is always something else I could eat." I smirked, randomly brave. That's a new one. He leaned back, pulling me on his lap then kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing back. I pulled away, keeping my lips close. "Show me how." I bit my lip.

He chuckled. "You did amazing last time."

I blushed, looking away. "So, not what I meant."

He laughed and flipped us over so he was on top. "You gotta feel him. Let him take control. But not here." He said, standing up. "Come on." He said, putting his hand out. I took his hand and let him guide me out the door. We walked into the forest a ways then stopped.

"Okay. Once you do this though you gotta get back in control of your body. If not then he will take control at random times letting everyone know our secret." I nodded. "You do it first." I said, nervously. He shook his head. "I can't. We can't talk until we are both wolves. I gotta tell you how." I sighed.

"Alright Mr. keep talking."

He chuckled. "Close your eyes." I did as I was told, soon being on all fours. He smiled and nodded. "Damn. Pretty beautiful." If I could blush I totally would, so I just shook my head and looked down. He chuckled then soon was on all fours. _'Race ya.'_

I glared at him then took off. He started running after me hot on my heels but never went ahead. Once we reached the river we stopped, running out of breath.

_'You totally let me win.'_ I said, pushing him with my nose. He laughed and pushed back.

_'I had my reasons.'_ I rolled my eyes then laid down.

_'If I wasn't out of breath I would totally kick your ass.'_ He rolled his eyes then laid next to me.

_'I wasn't joking about you being beautiful.'_ I looked at him. His wolf was white with a few stripes of black going down his back. His paws were black also with a couple of white spots.

I sighed. _'Ya your not to bad yourself.'_ I gave him a wolfy grin. He laughed then looked at the river.

_'Race you back.'_ He said, standing up. I nodded then took off again. He won this time, obviously not letting me win.

_'Since you decided to shift while in your clothes_.' He said, giving me a stare. _'We gotta go up still in wolf_.' I gave him a wolfy grin.

_'You were the one teaching me so its not my fault.'_ He smiled back then ran upstairs with me behind him.


	8. Chapter 7

**_Kurt's POV_**

**_Monday morning_**

I walked into school and up to my locker. It kinda sucks only knowing one person in this school and we aren't even able to touch each other while we are here. Blaine didn't have time to show me around and let me meet everyone so I'm still the loner new kid who still doesn't know where his classes are besides one and the only reason I know where his classroom is, is because I'm sleeping with the teacher.

"Hi!." I jumped and turned to my left, seeing a dark haired latino girl standing there. "Um, hi." She giggled. "I'm Santana. Mr. Anderson wanting me to come meet you." She said, winking.

"Oh." I chuckled, getting the hint. "Uh hi. May I ask why?."

She shrugged. "He said, and I quote, 'He doesn't have any friends and I think you guys would really get along." She said, smiling.

"Hmm well thanks Mr. sexy." I said, chuckling. "Um Kurt by the way."

She smiled. "So, where did you move from?."

"Devia." I said, shutting my locker.

"Wow, this is like a huge down grade."

I chuckled and nodded. "I know but my dad say that I need to move to a small town away from all the crime. It will be good for me and maybe have a better life away from the city." I smiled.

"Well do you not have a better life." She smirked.

"Good point." I said, chuckling. "What class do you have?."

"All the same as you. You just haven't noticed."

I smiled. "Wow, I'm such a loner."

She giggled. "Come on. Mr. Anderson will get mad if we are late." She said, still giggling.

I rolled my eyes. "I seriously doubt it." I chuckled and walked into class with her. "Mr. Anderson, I'm changing my seat." Santana said, sitting next to me. He chuckled under his breath but didn't say anything. "Alright you are sitting with us at lunch right." She said, turning to me. I looked and her and shrugged.

"I kinda already have plans for lunch." I smirked.

"Oh, naughty, naughty."

I blushed and shook my head.

"So, not what you think." She giggled. "Fine but after school you are coming to the mall. I have seen the way you dress and us girls need your help."

I chuckled and nodded. "Fine."

"Awesome."

I chuckled, shaking my head. I knew my life was slowly getting better. Well at least better then it has been. I actually have people in my life now that love me. My dad doesn't give a crap, obviously, considering I haven't seen him once since I moved down here. It kinda sucks, not having your dad in your life, but I don't really think my life would be this great if I didn't. I probably wouldn't be with Blaine if my father was in my life.

I turned in my seat, facing Blaine, as he started teaching. The outfit, he was wearing, fit him perfect. Hugged every muscle on his body. I couldn't help but stare. He was so amazing, and knowing he was all mine, turned me on more then anything. The weekend we had together wasn't near enough time with him. Alone that is. I know we aren't going to have much of those because of his duty with the pack but I could deal with that. Just being with him was enough.

"Quit staring." Santana said, next to me. I blushed and shook my head, never taking me eyes off of Blaine. She rolled her eyes, pushing me lightly. I smiled then bit my lip. I didn't hear a word he said. My mind couldn't get off, how sexy he was. Every time he turned around, my eyes immediately went to his ass. I couldn't help it. He was perfect in every aspect. He was literally walking sex. "Kurt." I jumped, then turned, looking at Blaine's face.

"Um, what?." He chuckled. "Answer the question."

"Ya I was a bit distracted. What is it?." I said, blushing slightly.

Santana giggled next to me. I turned and glared at her.

"A particle is moving around in a circle and its position is given in polar coordinates as x = Rcosθ, and y = Rsinθ, where R is the radius of the circle, and θ is in radians. From these equations derive the equation for centripetal acceleration." Blaine said, looking up at me.

I smirked, looking into his mind to see if he had the answer. "Without loss of generality, we only need to look at the equation for the x-position, since we know that centripetal acceleration points towards the center of the circle. Thus, when θ = 0, the second derivative of x with respect to time must be the centripetal acceleration. The first derivative of x with respect to time t is: dx/dt = —Rsinθ(dθ/dt) The second derivative of x with respect to time t is: d 2 x/dt 2 = —Rcosθ(dθ/dt) 2 —Rsinθ(d 2 θ/dt 2 ) In both of the above equations the chain rule of Calculus is used and by assumption θ is a function of time. Therefore, θ can be differentiated with respect to time. Now, evaluate the second derivative at θ = 0. We have, d 2 x/dt 2 = —R(dθ/dt) 2 The term dθ/dt is usually called the angular velocity, which is the rate of change of the angle θ. It has units of radians/second. For convenience we can set w ≡ dθ/dt. Therefore, d 2 x/dt 2 = —Rw 2. " I said, smoothly while looking in his eyes the whole time.

He smirked and nodded. "Very good. Next time pay attention." I smirked. _"That's impossible. Wear some lose fitting jeans and maybe I will pay more attention. Until then, not gonna happen_." He smirked again and shook my head, going back to teaching. I continued eye fucking him until the bell rang. _'Don't go anywhere._' I heard Blaine say, watching me. I smiled and nodded, not moving. "I will meet you in math." Santana said, smirking, I nodded, then looked back at Blaine, seeing he was biting his lip. Once everyone was out of the room, I packed my stuff up and walked over to him. "Yes Mr. Anderson?." I smirked.

He groaned then pulled me on his lap, making me straddle him. I giggled, pecking his lips then buried my face in his neck. "How did you know the question to the answer? Because I have seen your grade." He said, raising his eyebrow. I smiled. "You don't really hide your thoughts very well." I smirked. "Oh so you cheated." He chuckled.

"Hey, so not my fault." I smiled, shaking my head.

"It was kinda hot seeing you answer the question though. Getting all sophisticated." He smirked. I giggled and pushed him lightly.

"I gotta go to class." He kissed me lightly then wrote me a note. "Meet me out back after school." He pecked my lips then watched me walk out. I walked into math, handing the note to the teacher then walked over to the only empty chair. Santana looked over at me, smirking. I shook my head and smiled, blushing slightly.

After school I went to the back of the door, seeing Blaine there with his back facing me. I slowly snuck up behind him, being as quiet as I could then jumped on his back.

He chuckled. "I heard you coming."

I rolled my eyes. "Couldn't let me have it could you." I smiled.

"Nope." He put me down then turned around. "When are you leaving?."

"Santana is waiting for me right now." He sighed then kissed me. I smiled, kissing back, wrapping my arms around his neck. I pulled away, slowly. "Chill out. You will have me tonight." He stuck his bottom lip out, making him look like a 6 year old. I giggled then bit his lip. He sighed.

"Try and hurry but have fun doing it." I smiled and nodded.

"Love you." He smiled.

"Love you to."

"Wait why did you want me to come back here?." "Because I was going to take you home but I forgot you were going with Santana."

"Mhm sure." I smiled, pecked his lips, then walked around front, getting into Santana's car.

"Couldn't keep your hands off of him for 5 seconds huh." She said, started the car.

"More like he can't." I smirked, knowing he could still hear me. She giggled, putting the car into reverse. Once we were out of ear show I turned towards her and sighed. "So how old are you?." She smiled. "17." I looked at her weird.

"I was human before I came to the pack. When I was changed, by Sam, I found Brittany."

"Who's Brittany?."

"My mate. You will see her when we get to the mall. She's in college and a total genious."

"Oh." I said, looking forward. "So, I'm confused."

"When we are changed our birthday changes. My human age is 17 but I am also 17 in wolf years. I have been a werewolf for 17 years. Blaine really didn't explain this to you did he."

"I asked about the sophisticated things more then the easy crap." I smiled. "How old are you?."

"Which one?."

"Human."

She smiled. "17. Just turned 17 before school."

She smiled. "When were you changed?."

"Wednesday."

"Wow. So you are really new."

I giggled and nodded. "Yep."

"Have you shifted." She asked, pulling into the mall. I nodded.

"Twice. The day I woke up and Sunday night."

"Fun right." I shrugged.

"I guess. Kinda hurts."

She smiled. "It will at first until you get use to it. Your bones aren't use to the transformation. Your body will get use to it the more you change."

I nodded. "So, am I really looking clothes for you." She giggled and nodded. "Yep and I'm going to get you something special for Blaine, seeing as he can't seem to look away from you for more then five minutes. If you were eye fucking him today you would have noticed. It felt like he was teaching to you then to a class of 20." I blushed then got out after she parked the car.

"What about this." she said stepping out in a dark blue jumper, black leggings and some boots.

I nodded. "Perfect, for your height but your skin color"

"Oh my god, why the hell do you have to be gay?." Santana said, coming over to me.

I chuckled.

"I do look pretty hot in this outfit tho." I said, looking in the mirror. The blue V-neck was a little tight, hugging my biceps along with my small six pack.

"Okay so we are totally getting this one." Santana said, sitting back down. I chuckled and walked back into the dressing room.

"Hold on I'm going to go look for something real fast." She rolled her eyes when changed. She stepped out just as I was coming back.

"What is it?."

"Try it on. Its pretty much the same thing only different color." I rolled my eyes.

"Why?."

"I'm trying to see what colors look good on you. There are three jumpers and 4 pairs of leggings and jeans. Now get your sexy ass in there."

After trying everything on and showing her we paid for our stuff and left. I maid Santana me wear the first outfit out, throwing away her other clothes. "Now time for surprises, I set up a date for you and Blaine tonight at 8. I told him to meet you by the beach. You are not to see him until then. We are going to hang out until the date."

I smiled.

"That is probably the best news you have told me since we left school." She giggled. "Now lets go get something to eat." I smiled, shaking my head. "When did you start working out?." She asked, turning around, walking backwards. "Couple months before I moved here. I had a really hot date that night and I wanted him to like me more so I started working out. It never worked but I kinda kept with it."

"Well its working for you."

I smiled. "Thanks. I haven't been to a gym since I moved here though."

"We should go tomorrow after school. I go to one just down the street from the house."

"Make it Wednesday. I am pretty sure Blaine will kill you if you take me away from him 2 days in a row."

She giggled. "Okay deal."

Once 8 hit Santana, dropped me off at the beach. I noticed Blaine's car sitting there, next to ours but he wasn't in it.

"Chill out, Kurt, you're going to love it." I sighed, biting my lip.

"Where am I suppose to meet him."

"Walk down that way and you will see a little restaurant behind the trees. My uncle owns it he should be waiting out front. I just texted him telling him we were here."

I sighed then got out. "Thanks by the way."

She smiled. "No problem. I'm going to take the rest of my stuff home. Tomorrow I want the details. Not to much though." She smirked.

I rolled my eyes.

"Bye Santana."

She giggled. "By Kurt." I shut the door then watched her drive off. I bit my lip and started walking, once I couldn't see her. I knew it was stupid to be nervous, knowing he was going to love me either way, but I couldn't help it. He was the only one I wanted to look good for and even though this wasn't much, I was still nervous. After walking a little further I finally seen lights on a building and my man standing in front of it, leaning against the doorframe. I walked a little further coming in view so he could see me. He pulled me to him, by my waist, and kissed me. I kissed back then pulled away slowly, keeping my lips close to his. "Remind me to thank her when we get home."

He whispered, claiming my lips again. I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. I pulled away, slowly, after feeling my stomach growl. He chuckled, pecking my lips, then grabbed my hand and ushered me into the restaurant.


	9. Chapter 8

**Kurt's POV**

We sat down outside on a little balcony, over looking the ocean. The balcony had candles lite everywhere, making the light seem dimmed. "Let me guess, this outfit is what Santana picked out." He said, taking my hand. I smiled and nodded. "Ya, she said I had to wear it and you couldn't see it until now. I have been wearing it since I bought it." I chuckled, playing with his fingers." He smiled, shaking his head. "Well I got to admit, she did a pretty good damn job picking it." I blushed, slightly.

After dinner we walked down to the shoreline. We had our shoes off, our pants rolled up, letting the water hit our feet as we walked. The sun was slowly setting over the ocean, giving off a glow on the water. I looked over at Blaine, seeing him looking down as he walked. "Something wrong?." I said, looking down also.

He shook his head, looking at me.

"No. Actually its the complete opposite." He smiled, kissing the top of my head.

I smiled, blushing a little. "I love you." I said, squeezing his hand, slightly. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders, still holding my head.

"I love you, to." He said, pulling me into him. I wrapped my arm around his waist, laying his head on his shoulder. He stopped walking and sat down on the sand, pulling me on his lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist, letting me lay my head on his shoulder.

"I barely know you." He chuckled.

I looked at him, confused. "What do you mean?."

"I know nothing about you. Where you came from, anything."

I smiled a little. "What do you want to know?" I asked, looking towards him. "What's your favorite color?" He asked, looking down at me. "Well it was blue but it is definitely brown and hazel now." I said, smiling. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Favorite food?."

"Thai." I said, playing with his fingers.

"How many friends did you have before here?"

"4. Elliot, Lisa, Rachel and Abbi." He nodded.

"Why did you move here?"

"I was being bullied because I was gay at my old school. My dad found out so he moved me here. Plus they thought Devia was to big of a city so he moved me here. Said it would be good for me." I rolled my eyes. "Not as mad about it now as I was when I was in the moving truck." I chuckled.

He smiled. "How long did you live in Devia?"

"I was born there."

"How was that?"

I chuckled. "Fun, actually. Some of the best years of my life, I guess. People were assholes but not everyone. What I hated the most was how busy it always was." He smiled.

"Down here Abilath is really the only busy city. Besides Kendab. Rush hour is a bitch on Kendab."

I giggled. "Where's Abilath?." He pointed towards the south. "Probably one of the best tour spots around here. If you can't find something fun to do in Abilath then your very lame." He chuckled. "What do they have?" I asked, turning around and looking at him. "There is to much things the best place to go it the Rapids Water Park and Liseberg City. They have a lot of shows though. Katy Perry was actually born in Kendab. I have met her sister. Every so often she will be spotted around town. I have never met her." My eyes widened. "Katy Perry? Really?." I leaned back in the sand.

He laughed, leaning his head back. "I'm a great fan of her."

"Who else was born here that's famous?."

He smiled. "Dolly Parton actually has a show in Abilath."

"Really. She's to female." He laughed again.

"I love you." I smiled wide.

"I love you to." He chuckled.

"You wanna get home?." I groaned.

"I don't wanna." He smiled.

"We have school and work tomorrow." I sighed.

"Fine. If I have to. Oh and thanks for the loads of homework." He smiled again. "Your welcome. That will teach you to stare at your teacher and not pay attention." I rolled my eyes. "Quit wearing those tight ass jeans and I will." He chuckled then stood up, helping me up.


	10. Chapter 9

**Kurt's POV**

I walked into the house, after school and up to my room. Blaine had some meeting with the Alpha today so I thought I would go home until he was done. My dad was still buying this house and if they ever made a surprise visit I wanted to be home just incase.

I walked into my room, seeing a body laying under the blankets. I freaked out and grabbed the closet weapon, I could find, that being a blowdryer, and walked over to the bed.

I slowly pulled back the sheets, seeing a brunette short girl laying there.

"Kurt, what the hell." She said, turning over.

I looked at her and my eyes widened. "Rachel?."

"Kurt?." She squealed and tackled me into a hug. I laughed, hugging back. "What are you doing here." She giggled. "Abbi, Elliot, and Lisa are here to." "Wait how did you guys get in?."

She rolled her eyes. "You always leave your spare key under the doormat. Really, find a new place for it."

I smiled, rolling my eyes. "What are you guys doing here and why aren't you in school?."

She giggled. "We have a week off, school burned down."

"What?! Wow!."

She smiled, nodding. "So, where have you been?."

I bit my lip. "I actually uh moved out and moved in with my boyfriend. Um I just came back here because I didn't want my Dad to find out."

Her eyes widened. "Boyfriend!. Why didn't you tell us?." Elliot, Lisa and walked in as Rachel said that.

"Oh my gosh dude what the hell?." Abbi said, hitting the back of my head. "Hey." I said, acting like it hurt. That's one thing about being a wolf, humans don't hurt. I laughed in my head.

"So why are you guys here?" I asked, laying on my bed.

"Well since you decided you wasn't going to call us or Skype us we thought we would come see you. And it we freaking missed you like crazy." Lisa said, sitting next to me.

"Show us what Valedda is about. So far on the drive here its totally boring." I giggled.

"It isn't really all that great guys."

"Well it obviously is if you have a hot boyfriend so tell us what this guy looks like."

I smiled, shaking my head. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and went to a picture of Blaine.

I showed them the picture, watching Rach and Abbi jaws drop.

"Holy hell how old is he." I smiled.

"25."

Their eyes widened, looking at me. "Where did you guys meet?."

Lisa said, still staring at the picture.

"Hes actually my uh teacher." I smirked.

"Wait what do you mean?." Rach said, handing me my phone back.

"Well the first day I went to school here we actually uh met. He's my physics teacher at school."

"Oh my god you whore!." Lisa said, pushing me on the bed, laughing. I smiled. "Shut up. I love him though." I said, looking at them.

My phone started ringing after I said that, making me jump. I answered, quick, hoping it was Blaine.

"Hello."

"Hey, Beautiful, I'm done where are you?."

I smiled, biting my lip. "My dad's house."

"I will be there in 2." He said, hanging up.

I smiled then hung up, looking at all the eyes on me. "What?." I said, kinda leery.

"Who was that?." Elliot said, smirking. I rolled my eyes.

"Blaine."

"Who's Blaine?. You are not cheating on the hunk are you because I will have to slap you if you are." I giggled then felt Blaine come threw the door downstairs.

"No I'm not cheating on the hunk." I said, just as Blaine walked threw the door of my room.

"Who is this?." Blaine said, sitting next to me and kissing me. The girls was frozen, staring at Blaine. I giggled. "This is Lisa, Rach, Abbi and Elliot."

"What's up?." Blaine said, pulling me on his lap. I smiled, shaking my head at the girls, seeing they were still staring at Blaine. Everywhere he moved their eyes followed.

"Nothing just my friends perving on something that is mine." I said, pecking his lips.

"Who's the hunk?." He asked, obviously hearing our conversation.

"You duh." The girls said, in usion. I chuckled.

"We were talking about you." He made a 'o' face then nodded.

"Well glad to know I'm a hunk." I smiled and nodded.

"So how was the meeting?."

He shrugged. "Talk about it later."

I frowned then sighed. "I wanna tell them."

"Tell us what." Elliot said, sitting behind Lisa.

"I don't know, Babe. That's a pretty large step." He said, biting his lip.

I rolled my eyes.

"They won't tell anyone. Plus I don't plan on staying here tonight."

He sighed, scratching the back of his head.

"Come on. We won't tell anyone. How long did we keep your secret about you being gay." Lisa said, smirking. "I mean it can't be that big, plus even if it was we still wouldn't say anything. We love you."

I looked over at Blaine. He had that cute thinking face he usually had when he was thinking hard.

"What if they find someone?." I said, giving him a look.

"They would find out anyway." He sighed.

"Fine but I want something out of this because if Sam finds out I'm screwed." "Who's Sam?." Rachel said.

"Alright its going to be easier if you tell them because I haven't gotten the hang of it yet." I said, moving so he can get up. He shook his head.

"Outside. Not enough room in here."

I nodded then got up. "Before we go though you guys do have to keep this on the DL. Its pretty huge and no one can know about it."

They all nodded then followed us out back.

Blaine stepped ahead of us and started taking his clothes off.

"Oh come on. A strip tease really." Elliot said, putting his arm around Lisa.

I rolled my eyes. "Just wait. Oh and don't freak out because its not really that scary."

He rolled his eyes.

"I stood up to David if you don't remember." I shuddered.

"Ya well I could stand up to him." He started laughing.

"Dude you ran away."

"Well after you see this then you will think twice." I said, turning back to Blaine who was completely naked now.

"Hurry up I don't want the girls see you." As soon as I said that he was on all fours and walking over towards me. I looked over at them to see their shocked faces.

"See what I mean."

"Bull crap I didn't even see him turn." Elliot said, not believing it. I groaned. _'Your going to have to let him see you_.' Blaine said, licking my hand.

"Ya that is what I was afraid of." I said, outloud.

"Huh?." Rachel said, watching Blaine lick my hand.

"Nothing." I stripped my clothes.

"Alright. Elliot watch me closely because I'm only doing this once." He rolled his eyes but kept his eyes on me. I sighed and closed my eyes.

_'Remember what I told you'_ Blaine said in my head, watching me. I nodded then soon was on all fours.

I ran over to Blaine and knocked him down. _'I love you.'_ I said, then licked his face. He chuckled then pushed me back, laying his head on my stomach. "Kurt. You are not going to like kill us are you?." Rachel said, staring at us. I rolled my eyes then walked over to my clothes. I picked them up then walked over to the porch. I sat them down next to them then nuzzled my head into her stomach. She giggled then started petting my head. "You are so cute."

I wined then grabbed my clothes and ran upstairs. Once I reached the bathroom I changed then got dressed walking back downstairs.

"What did you run off for. Its not like we haven't seen it already." I shrugged. "Can we go home now." I said, sitting beside Blaine who was still in wolf form. He nodded then stood up.

"Go get your stuff."

"I'm so confused." Elliot said, standing up.

"We will explain on the way." I said, getting my things.


	11. Chapter 10

**Blaine's POV**

I probably shouldn't have let that happen but he looked so cute and gave me that face that I couldn't ignore. He is probably going to get me killed one of these days but I didn't care. The feelings I have for him are so much more then anyone could ever be. Not just because I'm a wolf and this is how I'm suppose to feel for my mate. This is much more. I don't even think anyone in my pack feels like this towards their mate. The tingles I get from him just touching me is so powerful it almost knocks me off of my feet. There is something about him, about us, that is more powerful then what I have seen. Sam knows about it but he doesn't think its much. We are keeping an eye on things but there isn't much we can do until it finally reaches a point. We had finally reached the pack house and it seemed unusually quiet. Kurt sensed it also and gave me a look. I just shrugged then showed everyone their room, before walking into ours and Blaine's. I have had a long day today and was ready for a very long nap.

"Go lay down I will explain the confusion with them." He said, wrapping his arms around my torso.

I sighed, pecking his lips. "I love you." I said, gripping his chin, lightly. He smiled, pecking my lips again.

"I love you, to." He unwrapped his arms then walked towards Rachel's bedroom, letting me lay down for a much needed nap.

**Kurt's POV**

I walked into Rachel's room, seeing everyone sitting there, waiting. I sighed, shutting the door.

"First off when did Elliot and Lisa start dating." They both blushed, looking away.

"Wow." Rachel said, rolling her eyes.

"Right after you left."

I nodded, sitting down.

"Alright one question at a time."

"How did you become one?" Elliot asked, sitting up. I sighed.

"Blaine changed me after I found out what he was."

"How did you really meet?" Lisa asked, laying her head Elliot's lap.

"The way I told you we met. Nothing I told you guys was a lie. We met the same we. He is my teacher at school."

"Why are you not freaked out?" Rachel asked, smiling at my face. I smiled. "Because he loved me and I know it."

"How do you know he loves you?" Abbi asked, finally making herself known. I rolled my eyes.

"Because he's my mate."

They looked at me weird.

I giggled. "Alright each wolf has a mate unless they are a survivor. If they are a survivor then they are suppose to help with the pack, basically an extra guardian. They are much stronger because of their position. Being someone's mate means that you were born to be with them. To complete them." I said, trying my best to think of what Blaine told me when he explained it all to me. "You make them stronger and no one can replace that. If I wouldn't have accepted him he would have died within three months. Maybe not that long." "Why?" Elliot asked.

I smiled. "Because of a broken heart. If your mate doesn't accept you then you honestly have no reason to live so eventually you die of a broken heart. Its pretty sad but romantic all in the same way."

Rachel smiled. "Wow."

I looked at her, confused. "What?."

"I haven't seen you act this way since Adam."

I bit my lip and shrugged. "Its more then what it was with him by far."

She giggled. "That's not what I mean. You weren't even this happy when you were with him. You really are in love aren't you."

I smiled and nodded, biting my lip. "Since he changed me things have been totally different. I have never felt something like this before. I never actually thought anything like this could be this real. Just one look or one touch sends me into a, god I can't even put it into words."

They all were smiling, watching me explain my feelings for Blaine. "So what are you if he is Beta?" Abbi asked, after watching me come down from my high. I shrugged.

"I actually don't know. I don't really think it makes me anything besides the beta's other half." I shrugged again, thinking about it. I never really thought about that until now. I didn't care what I was, honestly, as long as I was with him that's all that mattered. I was so in love with him, I had cupid pissed off because he didn't have a say in this. I know totally lame joke but its true. There are literally no words to describe my feelings towards him in any language.

"Well I'm going to go lay down. You guys can make yourselves at home. It doesn't look like anyone is home so if you need anything you know where I will be." I said, getting up.

"Wait I have a question." Rachel said, running over to me.

I turned around. "Ya."

"Can you change anyone because I want to be changed."

I shrugged. "I don't know you will have to ask Blaine." S

he sighed and nodded.

"K. Have a good nap."

She said, laying on the bed her and Rachel would be sharing.

I walked out of the room then into Blaine and mine seeing him staring at the door. I smiled at him then got in next to him.

"I thought you would be asleep." He pulled me close to him, pressing his chest against my back.

"I just realized how hard it is to fall asleep without you next to me. How I ever slept threw my entire life I will never know."

I giggled, pulling him closer, if possible. "So how did the meeting go."

He sighed. "There are some rogues in the area but nothing bad. They seem to want something from our land but we haven't figured out what they want. We have already killed off a good handful or more and they still keep coming."

I bit my lip. "Do you have any kind of idea of what they might want?."

He shook his head. "No. We also talked about you and me. Well me and Sam did."

I looked at him, confused. "What about it?." He sighed.

"The feelings. The power that goes threw us just by touching or looking at each other isn't normal for our kind. Its never been that strong. Thinking about it for the past couple of days no one has even seen this or heard of it." He said.

"Is it something we should be concerned about?."

He shrugged. "I'm not sure. Nothing besides the electrocution that goes threw us is all that has really happened. I have been keeping an eye on it but I'm sure there is more to it then what we think. Sam thinks we are just lucky and have feelings greater then this but we are honestly the only gay couple that is still alive. We have been searching around to see if there have been others and their has but they are all gone. Either died because their mate didn't accept them or they died in battle. Even then though they haven't heard of this. I know I might be over thinking things but I know there isn't something more."

I sighed, closing my eyes. I just thought the feelings were suppose to be there and be this strong.

"Sleep we will talk about it more later." He said, pulling me impossibly closer.

I yawned then turned around, cuddling up to his chest. "I love you."

"Mm, I love you so much more."

I smiled, shaking my head, not having the energy to fight back. Soon I fell under, hearing him whisper just how much he loves me in my ear.


	12. Chapter 11

**Blaine's POV**

I watched him sleep for god knows how long. The house gradually got louder as everyone started coming home. I heard there was a huge fight that I didn't get called for but it ended well. I made a point to ask Sam about it later. Right now I couldn't tear my eyes away from Kurt. The faces he made while he was asleep was so adorable. He would probably kill me if he heard me say that but I didn't care. I loved the fact I could hear his thoughts because I could also see what he was dreaming. I loved watching it. He always dreamed about me whether it be dirty or just sweet all together.

"Hey, can we talk?." I heard Sam say, coming into our room.

I looked up from Kurt's face and nodded.

I kissed his forehead then got out of bed, slowly, so I wouldn't take him up.

I followed Sam to his office then closed the door behind me.

"What's up?."

He sighed, sitting at his desk.

"Have you heard about what happened earlier?."

I nodded. "A little of it but not much. Why wasn't I called?."

He shook his head.

"You were at work and I didn't want to disturb you. Plus it would be a little weird and suspicious."

He said, pulling out a book.

"Okay well anyways what's going on?."

"Well I think I know why we have rogues coming here. Only I think they have the wrong idea." I looked at him, telling him to go on. He sighed.

"They think there is some higher power here that is suppose to help the werewolves. Yesterday I was reading this book and this is the first time I have got to look at it since the rogue said what he did. What he said was the same thing written in this book and my great great great grandfather wrote that book. He said that the elders know about all of it but if it was close to hear wouldn't they have said anything."

I looked down at the book and shrugged. "What kind of power and how is it suppose to help us?." He sighed, shaking his head.

"I don't know its got me so confused. He said that it isn't a thing its a human or actually two humans and they are coming to kill them before they make an offspring."

I bit my lip then took the book from him. "What page?."

"232 second paragraph third sentence." He said, looking out the window.

I turned to the page, finding it soon after.

"It says two men are suppose to do this." I said, looking at him.

"How is that even possible?." He sighed.

"Vampires are the only one who men can get pregnant. Only problem is we would sense a vampire around here so whatever is here isn't anything we have seen and the rogues want to destroy it pretty bad." I read a little more.

"And the only gay couple around this part is me and Kurt." I said, looking at him. He looked back at me. "Well you aren't a vampire." I sighed.

"I'm going to go talk to Kurt. See if he knows anything."

"He would have told you. He obviously doesn't know."

I sighed. "So what I have to keep this a secret while we are both in danger. That isn't going to happen. I'm going to go talk to him. He needs to know and we need to find his dad to see what he knows."

"I didn't mean you need to keep it a secret I mean he might get upset finding this out." He said, sitting back at his desk.

"And what if we are wrong. What if the rogues have it wrong or they were lying." I bit my lip, rubbing my face with my hands.

"We need to be sure. That would also explain the feelings and crap we are going threw." I stood up and walked out, saying a bye behind me.

I walked to our room seeing Kurt just waking up. I smiled, sweetly, getting in next to him.

"Mm how long was I asleep?."

"Couple of hours. Your friends went to get some food." He nodded and laid his head on my chest.

"Is everything okay?." I looked at him.

"Why do you ask?."

"Because I can feel your nervousness." I sighed, hugging him.

"I have to ask you a question and I don't know how to ask."

"Just spit it out. I can take it if its bad."

"I don't know if its bad or good." I said, pulling away from him slightly.

"How much do you know about your parents?" I asked, moving a piece of hair that had fallen in his face.

He shrugged. "I don't really see my dad often and my mom is dead so not much. When I was little they would drop me off at my grandparents house when they left."

I nodded. "Did they ever tell you anything about you that was pretty serious they you may have forgotten?." He shook his head.

"No, we never really talked. Why Blaine what's going on?."

I sighed. "I just got done talking to Sam."

I looked down at him and started to explain everything me and Sam talked about. I watched to make sure he wasn't getting upset. I didn't know how well he would take this and I wanted to be there for him.

"Wait so why would you think it was me?."

"Because me and you are the only to men that are together in our pack and they are after our pack. Plus the power that is radiating threw us has a little to do with it. The rogue sounded like he knew what he was talking about. If all of this is true we need to find your dad." He shook his head.

" If he is a vampire or whatever he will know something is up plus he is going to be back in a couple of days."

I nodded. "I actually didn't think of that. Pack your stuff we will stay at your house until he gets back." I said, standing up. He nodded then got up and started packing.

"I will go tell your friends to get their stuff ready. I'm also going to tell Sam what's going on."

He nodded again but didn't say anything.

I bit my lip then walked over to him. "Hey." I said, putting my hand on his arm, stopping him. He looked at me and I noticed he was scared. I sighed and wrapping my arms around his shoulder. "Everything will be alright okay. Nothing is going to happen."

He nodded. "What if it does and one of us gets hurt?."

I shook my head. "I won't let that happen."

"I don't want to lose you."

I smiled, kissing his shoulder.

"You won't anytime soon. We are just going to have to be very careful doing the do for right now."

He giggled.

"Doing the do." I chuckled.

"Pack your stuff. Meet me downstairs in an hour." He nodded then pecked my lips, going back to what he was doing.

I walked out of our room then to Sam's office. I hated that it was all the way upstairs on the forth floor. Ya I could run fast even in my human form but it still sucked. Once I reached his office I walked in seeing him talking to Quinn, his mate.

"What did he say?" Sam asked, as I walked in.

"He doesn't know anything. We are going to stay at his house for a couple of days until his dad gets back so we can talk to him."

"Make sure not to say anything in case he is human." I nodded, sitting down.

"I don't honestly think he is human. He has to know something. He has to know what he was and knowing that they wouldn't have sent him to a human place. It wouldn't be safe enough."

"Relatives." Sam said, almost taking the word right out of my mouth.

"I did some research while you were gone and I got the name of his real parents." Sam handed me a piece of paper showing everything about Kurt.

"I don't know his acting parents name. I haven't actually even met them."

"Well it doesn't say he was given up to anyone legally so the man he is with is either his real father or just family. If he was staying with family until his vampire finally showed itself then they wouldn't have done anything legal. The government probably doesn't even know he's alive."

I sighed, looking at the paper.

"Where did you find this if that was true then."

"I'm an alpha I get things." He said, smirking. I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Alright, I'm going to go pack. If you need anything call." He nodded then watched me walk out. I walked to his friends room, seeing they were all talking with Kurt.

"Are you done packing?."

He nodded. "I packed some of your stuff to."

I smiled and kissed his lips.

"Thanks. What about you guys?" I asked, looking at his friends.

I hadn't quiet remembered all of their names.

They all nodded. I noticed they were biting their lip. I sighed.

"Right now its not that big of a deal. We just have to keep our eyes open. Your house is off of pack land so they aren't going to think of going there. It, as of right now, is the safest place for any of us."

"I actually have a question." One of the girls asked. I looked at her, curious.

"Its Rachel." I chuckled.

"Go ahead." She nodded.

"Can you change me?." I looked at her confused.

"Why?."

"Because I want to be one. I think it would be totally cool and I want to be able to help somehow." I sighed.

"Me, Sam, and Finn are the only ones who can change anyone. Well and their mates."

"Wait so I can do it."

I nodded.

"But the same way you would do you mate you have to do it with anyone you are changing."

He looked at me.

"Wait."

I nodded.

"If we are changing someone we usually have someone do it that isn't mated. Finn isn't mated so as of right now he is changing."

He sighed, pouting.

"Man, I wanted to do it." I chuckled, kissing his head.

"I'm so confused." Rachel said, looking at us."

"When you mate you have to have sex to do it. Biting isn't enough. That's half way sex and biting it full."

"Ya but we wouldn't be mating you would just be changing me."

I shook my head.

"I know it sounds weird but that isn't all to it. If you want to still do it we can do it before we go to his house."

She nodded.

"I still want to."

I nodded


	13. Chapter 12

**_Sorry for making you wait, but Holidays ;)  
>Thanks to <em>****_DustyQOTF_****_, i'm triyng really hard and to _****_the-power-of-love_****_, I love the story too.  
>Reviews are always welcome, Enjoy it as much as I do.<em>**

**_Kurt's POV_**

I followed Blaine out with Rachel behind us. I was kinda nervous about the whole changing her thing because I didn't know how it felt during my change because I was passed out the whole time. But I am glad one of my friends is going to feel what I feel, being a wolf that is. I loved it. I haven't quite gotten down the whole changing thing but I can feel him jumping around when he's excited. Most of the time he's excited when Blaine is in the room. He won't lay down or do anything. I know it sounds like I'm talking about an actual being but its true. Its like I have a second personality inside me. I haven't seen my wolf yet but Blaine said I'm beautiful in wolf form. I have most of his color hair but the rest is me.

'You okay.' I smiled and nodded.

"What are you going to do when you go back home?." I said, turning around to face Rachel.

She smiled and shrugged. "I'm out of school remember. I can just start over here."

I smiled. "That would be so cool."

She giggled then climbed on my back. I groaned but carried her anyway. Since I was changed, nothing feels heavy to me, thank god because even tho she is small, she is freaking heavy.

Not calling her fat though just friggin heavy.

"Wow, no complaining that's new." I hit her leg, making her giggle.

"Kinda hot."

I smirked. "Shut up or I will put you down."

She rolled her eyes. "Well its true. You always complained when you carried me before."

"That's because we were in the mall for 3 hours and I hadn't put you down unless you screamed in my ear saying you were tired."

Blaine chuckled making me hit him, only making him laugh more.

"Hey, we were in the mall for 3 hours!."  
>I rolled my eyes then sat her down once we got to Finn's room.<br>"Hey dude you home." Blaine said, knocking on the door.  
>Finn opened the door, shirtless and looked at us.<br>"Dude I think I found my mate."  
>Blaine's eyes widened. "Who?." He shrugged.<br>"I don't know but she's in this house."  
>Rachel groaned.<br>"So, what now.?" Finn looked at her and I knew right then she was his mate.  
>I looked at Rachel and seen she was looking at us confused.<br>I smirked. "Just go." I pushed her forward then me and a smirking Blaine walked away.  
>"Wow, I actually didn't think that would happen." He said, walking back into our room where my everyone else was waiting.<br>"Hey is it happening?." I smirked and laid on our bed.  
>"More then what she wants is happening." Blaine chuckled then got in behind me.<br>"Lets just say she probably isn't coming with us."  
>"What, why?." Abbi said, looking between me and Blaine. "Because Finn just so happened to be her mate."<br>I smirked then cuddled into Blaine.  
>"Then why aren't we leaving?."<br>"Good point." Blaine said, standing up and pulling me with him.

Once we reached my house I noticed my dad's car was sitting in the parking lot. Blaine gave me a confused look but I just shrugged my shoulders and got out. We grabbed our stuff then I unlocked the car and walked in. "Dad." I called him heard him in the kitchen.  
>I set my stuff down and lead Blaine towards the kitchen.<br>Carole looked up and smiled. "Hey hon. Where have you been?."  
>"Um why is my Dad home?." I said, avoiding the question.<br>"He got done with stuff early." I nodded.  
>"Um I have been at my teachers house. Tutoring." I said, lying easy. I knew Blaine would get it as soon as I said it so I didn't have to worry.<br>"Oh well I'm glad you are home." I bit my lip and nodded.  
>"Um how long is he going to be here?." She smiled.<br>"Few weeks. Anything the matter." I looked at Blaine then watched him walk away. I walked over to my dad and sat down.  
>"I have a question." He sat down at the table.<br>"I know." I looked at them then bit my lip.  
>"Then tell me are you my real Dad or not?." I knew Blaine could hear the conversation because as soon as I asked the question he came in the room and sat next to me.<br>He shook his head. "No, I am your uncle and Carole here is your aunt. When you were born your parents knew who your mate was going to be so they had to give you up. Not only that but they had to run because of what they are and they didn't want you having to deal with that kinda stress or they didn't want to get your hurt."

"What are they?." I said, leaning into Blaine, slightly. They looked at each other then I watched my 'uncle' walk out.  
>She sighed. "They were Vampires." I heard Blaine suck in a breath but I didn't hear him breath it out.<br>"I'm guessing that isn't good." She shook her head.  
>"They are from rivals covens and not only that but their families hate each other. Caracoles and Dementia." She said, looking at Blaine. I looked at him, confused. His eyes were widened as he listened.<br>"Can someone help me out because I'm confused." Blaine sighed.  
>"Out of both of the families they were the most powerful in the vampire specie. They hated each other because of some feud that no one knew about. Still doesn't. They have been fighting longer then I have been alive."<br>"Your dad found your mom during a fight. The only fight they actually got along in. Your mother was your fathers mate. Because of their relation everyone was surprised they didn't know but they wouldn't let it happen. They kept them away from one another but during the night they were able to escape. Long story short your mother got pregnant and out came you. They ran for as long as she was pregnant then contacted me. They asked me if I would take you until they knew they were safe and I said yes. I loved your mom even though she was from that family. When you were born they left you with me and no one has seen them since. I was suppose to wait until you were 18 or until you found your mate..." She said, standing up.  
>She walked out of the room but came back shortly after holding a letter. "Your grandparents aren't alive anymore so they are safe but we aren't sure why they haven't came back. They left this with me when they left." She said, handing it to me.<p>

I opened it and looked at it. It was addressed to me.

_Dear Kurt..._

_I know this isn't something you want to hear on your 18th birthday but I left this because I didn't want you to hate us when we came back. Your uncle knows everything so if you have any questions you can ask him. I'm sure he has told you everything so I won't make this long. Me and your father really had no choice. We couldn't let you get hurt, we loved you to much and didn't want you to have this kind of life. It hurt to leave you but we knew it was for a good cause. Once we know we are safe and are able to come back we will as soon as possible. We love you so much and if we had another choice other then this we would have never left but it was a sacrifice we had to make. Just know that as soon as we can we will be back and know we love you so much and will miss you._

_Love you, Mom._

I read it over and over not quite believing it. I didn't even know what she looked like and now there was a possibility she wasn't even alive.

"Babe." I heard Blaine whisper in my ear. I sighed, putting the letter down.

"How do you know they are still alive?." She smiled.  
>"Because I can still feel them." I bit my lip, looking down at the letter.<br>"So, what about me?." She looked at me confused.  
>I looked at Blaine to let him explain. He started explaining everything that has been going on and I watched my 'aunt' face turn into a bunch of different expressions. Once Blaine finished we waited. He hadn't said anything while he talked and as she stayed quiet it made my nerves grow more and more.<br>"I have heard about it." She said, looking down at her hands.  
>"Its not exactly just wolves that the power is suppose to help. Its suppose to be a knew creature that only the two men are able to make. Once the off springs mature they are suppose to have a very powerful gift. No one really knows what it is suppose to do but your dad said that it is suppose to help Vampires so they can walk during the day and not worry. Werewolves don't have much to do but it is said to bring they more creatures. Not just a wolf but any type of while animal in the wild. It is also suppose to make wolves stronger. Wolves don't want that because it would make fights harder for some and also more vulnerable." She looked up at us. "Vampires have the power of evil on their hands. Wolves are a lot better because they don't kill humans they protect them. If the power is in the right hands it could be of good use."<p>

"So, what does the power do for us?." Blaine said, kissing my head.  
>I got the feeling he was trying to take this in just as much as I was. She smiled. "Once you have the off spring you are suppose to equip that power. It will be just as strong as the off spring. After the child is born the power doesn't add on. As long as you keep having kids the power will spread but it will never go out of the family and the child's off spring will never give that power to anyone else, including their kids and so on. I have only read this in books and I'm not positive on how much of this is true. I do know that the only person who is able to hold the power is someone of the two elements and or creatures. Wolf, and Vampire." She said, looking outside.<br>"That is why your mother had to give you up. They knew your mate would be a wolf and they knew of the power so they had to keep you safe. They were being searched and with your kind of power they didn't want it to get into the wrong hands." I sighed.  
>"So is that why I am being attacked.?" She nodded.<br>"What do we do?." Blaine said, tracing the print on the table. She shook her head.  
>"There isn't anything you can do besides keep yourselves safe. I wouldn't have any children until you are ready for the responsibility. Don't do it just because you want that power." I chuckled, shaking my head.<br>"No, kids no matter how powerful I will be." She giggled.  
>"I have been trying to get ahold of your parents. Ever since your grandparents died in a fight I have been trying. No one is searching for them but I don't know if they know this or not." I nodded.<p>

"How do I find them?."

"Well, they are alive but that is all I know. They wouldn't tell me anything else. I will let you know if I hear anything else."  
>I sighed, looking down at the paper.<p>

"What are their names?." She smiled. "Elzabeth and Julian." Blaine bit his lip. "What are their last names?" He asked, taking my hand. "Well, when they got married his mother changed her last name to Dementia but if they are in hiding I'm sure they would have changed it. Why do you ask?"  
>"Because their are teachers at the school we go to that have those names. They are married also." He said, biting his lip.<br>'They have been there longer then I have."  
>"How would we ask them without them knowing in case they are human?" I asked, looking at them.<br>"If they are them they would know. This may be why I haven't been able to find them. They would be to close for where I have been looking." I looked at Blaine. "Do you know where they live?." He smirked and nodded. "He's the only friend I have outside of the pack." He said, pulling his phone out. I looked outside and seen how dark it was. I sighed.

"Are they even going to be up?. Its late." He looked at me, confused.  
>"They doesn't sleep. Remember. I'm surprised you sleep."<br>He said, sending him a text. I nodded then looked out the window again.  
>"I'm going to go upstairs and give you guys some time." My aunt said, walking out of the room. I looked down at the letter again. I wish I knew them better. I barely knew the parents that I have believed to be but now this is even lower. My don't even know what my actual parents even looked like which kind of upset me. I wanted to know everyone in my family. I wanted to have an actual bond with my dad. Maybe throw the football around or have family pictures. I wanted to know them and I want them to be in my life. "They said we could come over." Blaine said, looking down at me.<p> 


	14. Chapter 13

**Early update. ****Cazamaree thanks for understanding and a ;) for **the-power-of**-love. ****_Reviews are always welcome, Enjoy it as much as I do._**

**Blaine's POV**

"He's scared." I said, looking at Sam.

We were the only ones up and I had just got done explaining to him everything that has happened. He shook his head, looking out the window.

"I didn't know it was this big and I don't blame the kid. I would be to if I was in his situation. Yours to." He said, side glancing at me.

"One thing is for sure though." He said, turning back to me. "You need to be trained to be alpha incase anything happens to me. You will automatically get the power but you need to know how to use it." I sighed, rubbing my face. "Nothing is going to happen to you, Sam. No one would forgive their selves if you died." He shrugged.

"Doesn't mean it can't happen. Plus if a fight was to break out you need to stay by Kurt. Don't even try to cover me if it means breaking you away from Kurt. He's to new and doesn't know how to cover himself."

"Sam would you please stop talking about you dying." I said, looking at him. I didn't even want to picture or think about him being in that kind of situation.

He has been my friend since before I was born. We were the same age only born three days apart. We have never been apart even when are rank would go up we were always side by side. I think that's why a lot of the pack envy us. My parents were omega when I was born but because of my situation I was able to get the food and things I needed until I started growing so fast and became so strong that I was even able to help my parents. My rank started going up until it wasn't able to anymore. We will never know how it started or why I am like this but thinking about it now, with everything going on, I feel like this is the reason. "We just need to be prepared is all I'm saying."

"Blaine." I turned my head towards the door seeing Kurt there with a blanket wrapped around him. I walked over to him and hugged him.

"Why aren't you in bed." I whispered.

"I couldn't sleep and couldn't find you." I smiled slightly then picked him up and sat back down with him in my lap. He cuddled into my chest and yawned.

"Are your parents up yet?" I asked, moving a piece of hair that fell in front of his face. He nodded.

"They are in the kitchen." I nodded.

"Why don't you go get dressed and meet us back in here." He sighed and cuddled closer. I smiled and closed my eyes. Sam walked out, leaving us alone. "I love you."

"I love you, to." I stood up, pulling him in my arms then walked to our room. "What would you like to wear?" I asked, going to our closet.

He shrugged. "Pick something." I smirked.

"Not a good idea." He giggled, hitting the back of my head.

"Something not revealing." I smiled then picked out a white V-neck and his black skinny jeans. I sat them on the bed then walked to our en-suite and started the shower. "I'm going to go get everything else awake while you take a shower okay." He nodded then took the blanket off of him, stepping in the shower. I stared at him for a minute, taking in his body as much as I could then walked out. Once I knew everyone was awake I walked back to our room, seeing Kurt laying on our bed dressed and running a towel threw his hair while he played on his phone.

"Hey." I said, sliding in next to him, pulling him on my lap. He smiled, pecking me on my lips.

"You ready for another long day?" I asked, rubbing his back. He pouted then nodded.

"How long am I going to be out of school?" He asked, looking at me. I shrugged. "Until all of this blows over. Its probably going to be awhile, boo." He looked at me weird.

"What?." I said, confused.

He chuckled. "Boo." I smiled.

"Shut up its just a nickname." He rolled his eyes looking back at his phone. "Alrighty then." He said, looking back at his phone. I smiled. "What is so interesting about your phone." He turned, pressing his back against my chest. I looked at his phone and noticed Flappy Bird was on it. I rolled my eyes. "Really?."  
>"What its fun. I am about to beat my high score and no one has ever been able to do that." I rolled my eyes.<p>

"Mhm sure." He chuckled then put his phone up.

"Lets get this over with." He said, getting up. I smiled then got up and followed him to Sam's office

Once we reached his office I walked in behind Kurt, seeing everyone here. I had a small feeling that I knew what his parents needed to talk about. I could feel how unsure they were about everything and also the nervousness was coming off of them in waves. In fact everyone was nervous, unsure and scared of what might come of this. I knew if a fight started we would be losing lives and I was scared that they would get what they want. That being Kurt. I would make sure that didn't happen even if it meant my life would be lost. I could feel my wolfs nervousness also which means Kurt could feel it to but I could hear his heart beat going faster then normal so we were about equal on our feelings. I walked Kurt over and sat down with him on my lap.

Kurt's dad was the first to talk. You could hear the worry in his voice.

"Why did you guys move here?" He asked, looking at Kurt's aunt and uncle. They sighed. "I'm going to come right out and say this." His aunt started, standing up.

"One of Kurt's friend was a wolf. We had been getting strange calls from a guy named David and they sounded like death threats. I don't know how he found out anything because we were the only ones that knew. Him himself didn't even know so he had to feel it or suspect something. We knew about the pack down here and hoped that Blaine was here so maybe he could have more protection. The pack down there is huge."

"David." Kurt and his friends said at the same. We all looked at them.

"He wasn't a friend."Rachel said, looking at Kurt.

"He was Kurt's bully. There was always something weird about him. He never got Kurt or anything just tormented him but he was unbelievably strong. No one really thought much of it." She said, biting her lip.

"He has been asking us where you went and why you moved."

"What did you tell him?" I asked, squeezing Kurt closer.

Elliot sighed, rubbing his face. "I told him where he was but we didn't actually know why you moved and didn't think it was a big deal. I told him after he keep bugging me. It started the day after he left. First it was just a couple of times then it got to the point where he was waiting outside my class just to ask me. I didn't think it would be a big deal in telling him so I told him."

"It's not your fault." Kurt's dad said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"If his pack is as big as you say then we are going to need more help. Kurt and Blaine's power won't be strong enough until they have kids.

_"'If kids is the only way to end this then I would rather have to deal with kids then having to look over my shoulder until then"_ Kurt thought, looking at me.

I bit my lip. "Would it be a big deal if we did have kids." Sam sighed.

"Maybe. We would have more people to look after and that might not be the best but I do see where your coming from."

"Thats not something for us to decided." His dad stated, looking at us.

"I see where Sam is coming from but it could help. Your power strength would start the second you got pregnant and you could protect yourself more. You can finish school but you can't let it go to your head."

"Why do they want to kill me? Isn't this power suppose to help?" Kurt asked, looking at his hands. I hugged him closer, barring his head in my neck.

"They don't want to kill you, they want to kill anyone who's get in their way. They want the power for themselves. You can't give the power to anyone and they know that, Blaine cannot either. They want the both of you hostage. Threaten you both into using it for things they want instead of things the power is meant for. It's very strong. But until you turn 18, Kurt, there isn't much we can do now but keep you safe. You will only get a taste of the power then. Might be a small amount but it will be hard to control. Before you even think about using it you have to make sure you have enough control of it. That means that before you have control the slightest feeling you have weather it be anger sadness anything you could tear a tree from the ground and throw it across the state. I know how that sounds but without having enough restraint on the matter then you could hurt anyone close to you. That goes for you also Blaine. Your power will be different but still have the same strength" Kurt sighed in my neck.

"How am I suppose to control something I have never even seen and no one can help me. No one besides Blaine has the power and he has never seen it." "That is something you, together, are going to have to do. You will feel it inside you. Feel it growing and feel it as you use it. Yes practice will help but you and Blaine are the only two that can help each other. As you said you and him are the only one that is capable of having it." His mother said, looking at her husband as she finished.

"What about our kids?. How are we suppose to control theirs?."

"Once you find the control on your own when you have kids they will automatically have control. They will know when to use it and if it isn't necessary to use then they won't use it."

"Will they be half like me." Kurt whispered but everyone still heard it. His aunt sighed.

"No. Well yes in a way. Each child is going to have every supernatural thing you can think of." He shook his head.

"That is real of course right. Not something made up in a movie." She giggled. "Yes. But they will be part human as well." He nodded.

_'I want kids.'_ Kurt thought, looking at me.

I smiled and shook my head. _'I love you.'_

I thought, brushing his hair behind his ear. _'I love you, to.'_

"Why don't we take a break for now get something to eat. I'm sure everyone is hungry and stressed." Everyone agreed then left the room, leaving me a Kurt alone.

"You okay?" I asked, looking at him. He shrugged. "If being okay is freaking out then ya." He said, biting his lip. I sighed, kissing his temple.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to us. You still have a month until your 18th birthday. Until then lets enjoy being together." He shook his head.

"I wish it was closer." He said, looking at me.

"We are to vulnerable right now. What if they decide to attack before we could be defenseless and there won't be anything we can do." I sighed, knowing he was right.

"Then we need to make the most of the time we have now incase anything does happen. I do know that I love you more then words could explain and if something does happen to either one of us I want you to know that. I can't imagine my life without you. I have waited to long for you and I'm not going to lose you now. I can't." I said, pulling his close, resting my forehead on his

"Just know that nothing in this world is going to get in the way of me and you. I don't care what it might be or who might try I will bit their head off before they get the chance." He smiled, shaking his head.

"Your anger problems are going to get us killed." I chuckled.

"I had a feeling you wasn't human." He looked at me, confused. I smiled. "Werewolves don't mate with humans. They normally don't mate with anyone other then another werewolf. Obviously we are meant to be together no matter what. That is why I know we aren't going to get hurt. We need each other to much. This might sound bad right now but good is going to come from this. It always does." He giggled.

"You are so cheesy sometimes." I smirked.

"Only for you babe." He chuckled.

"Lets go get food because I am hungry." I smiled.

"Lets go." I said, standing up, pulling him up with me.


	15. Chapter 14

**My dollface said she likes "details" so here it is. ****Happy Glee Day to All of you, but specially to ****Sarahamanda Klaine****, ****DustyQOTF****, ****cazamaree****and ****the-power-of-love****, thanks for stickin' around. Your reviews are always welcome. Lets READ!**

**_Kurt's POV_**

It was late, we knew that but we were all scared. No one was leaving the pack house, scared that something was going to happen if we split up. Me and Blaine couldn't leave each others side. Everywhere he went I went and everywhere I went he went. Ya it was kinda weird using the bathroom together. Sounds gross but it was kinda kinky. Showering, I think, had to be the funniest. It gave us time to ourselves instead of dealing with reality. Which, at the moment, was probably the scariest moment of my life. I can't believe David Karofsky is the guy who wants me so bad. He use to make my life a living hell. Pre K all the way until we moved. He has always been big. Not fat just buff. I felt a couple of arms wrap around my waist as I stood by the counter waiting for the coffee to finish. I knew who it was so it didn't scare me but I didn't turn my head.

"You need to go to sleep." Blaine whispered, kissing my shoulder.

I shook my head, still staring at the coffee pot. "I can't. Already tried."

He sighed, resting his chin on the top of my head. "You need your energy, Babe. For more then just one thing."

I felt his smirk on the top of my head making me smile. "I have to much on my mind to even think about sleeping."

He sighed. "I know I can hear it."

"I thought I closed the link."

He nodded. "You did but dropped your shield when you started thinking." He said, sighing. "I know you are worried, everyone is, but you need to sleep. I can help you take your mind off of everything until you fall asleep."

I smiled. "Its funny with everything we are going threw you are still able to think about sex right now."

He chuckled, pecking my neck. "I wasn't talking about sex but hey if it leads to that won't bother me none."

I turned around in his arms seeing his smirk. I rolled my eyes. "What did you have in mind.?"

"Hmm how does a nice candle lit bubble bath sound. Me naked should do the trick though." He smirked again. I giggled, shaking my head.

"Sounds nice actually." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I will go get it ready you get some wine and meet me upstairs." He pecked my lips then was gone. I rolled my eyes then walked around, getting everything I needed. I grabbed some chocolate and strawberrys as well because I knew we were going to be in there a while. After I got everything I waked upstairs and into our bathroom, seeing he was already naked.

I felt my heart beat spead up at an immoral pace. Just the site of him could knock me down and lose all train of thought.

"You coming or what?." I heard him whisper in my ear. I jumped not realizing how close he had gotten. I just nodded my head, unable to utter a yes or any other word for that matter. He chuckled then took everything out of my hands then started undressing me.

"As much as I love undressing you I need a little help." He said, smirking.

I rolled my eyes and pulled the rest of my clothes off. We both stepped into the tub, him holding my hand as I stepped in then say down, me in front of him. He grabbed a sponge and started squeezing water on my chest. I played with his fingers and laid my head on his shoulder, leaning it against the side of his head. "What do you think is going to happen, honestly?" I asked, absentmindly pulling at his leg hair.

"Honestly, I think lives will be taken, loved ones will be killed but even with the sadness we will get threw it. Where there is sadness happiness follows. We will have our happy ending babe. I don't care how much we have to fight for it. I will marry you and have the biggest family you want."

I smiled. "As long as its with you I don't care." I said, wrapping his arms around my torso.

"We will get threw anything as long as we stick together." He said, kissing my shoulder softly.

"We aren't supposed to be talking about this." He smirked, making me smile. I turned around and straddled him, making sure to grind my hips into him.

"Oh and what are we supposed to be talking about?" I asked, biting my lip, seductivily. He groaned then grinded his hips into me making me moan.

"Now who's the one thinking about sex at a time like this." He smirked, repeating my words from earlier. I bit my lip, running my finger down his chest. "Can't help it. You are to damn sexy." He chuckled.

"You should uh help me out with my problem." He smirked.

I giggled. "That should totally be the other way around." He smiled.

"Not really you are the one that caused it." He grinded his hips again, harder this time I groaned and moaned. "You have seriously gotta stop doing that."

He smirked. "Not going to happen babe." He said, grinding again. I moaned then steadied myself on his chest. I ran my hands up his chest, wrapping my arms around his neck. I kissed him softly, running my hands threw his hair. He kissed back, slowly, deepening it more. I moaned, pulling away slowly. I moaned slightly, feeling him rub against me.

"God, I love you." He chuckled.

"Lets go lay down now that the water hasn't gotten cold." I smiled, nodded then got out. I ran to or bed, jumping on it then laid on my back. He leaned against the doorway, looking at me.

I looked at him. "What.?" He smirked. "

God I wish I had a camera." I giggled.

"Perv." He smiled then got in the bed, hovering over me.

"You are just to sexy for words." I smiled then wrapped my arms around his neck. "Just take me and stop with the foreplay." He smirked.

"Yes sir." He wiggled his eyebrows then kissed me.

Our lips parted with heavy panting when our fully erect cocks were rubbing against each other. The arousal and the heat of the moment caused Blaine to let out a loud groan. I threw hmy head back, giving Blaine the chance to press his lips against the very spot that caused sparks to course through my veins. I let out a breathy moan as his hips bucked against Blaine's. Blaine licked the nape of my neck, trailing his tongue back up to my jaw.

"Blaine...oh my god!" I moaned in a low, breathy voice.

I took the time to really admire the beauty that I got to call my mate before pressing my lips against any part he could.

He traveled down to my cock and without warning, he took it into his mouth and listened to my light moaning. I threw my head back when felt Blaine take my cock fully into Blaine's mouth.

"Oh Blaine!" moaned again. Blaine bobbed his head up and down until he took his lips fully off of my cock.

"I want to hear you, baby," Blaine said in a low voice, giving my cock a few teasing licks.

"I want to hear you moan. And you be as loud as you want. Nobody is in the house" Blaine put his mouth back, humming around the head.

"Uhh...fuck..." said rather loudly, that pleased Blaine. Then arched my back when Blaine started to actually suck on.

"That's right, baby, moan for me," Blaine said, taking his mouth off, licking it again and then taking it into his mouth fully. He hummed at the head, meaning that it was right at Blaine's throat. My hips bucked up against Blaine, hearing a slight gag noise.

Blaine gently pushed Kurt back down on the bed, sucking harder.

"Oh my..." I groaned, finding Blaine's hair and tugging it harshly.

Blaine's hands did some wandering of their own. Up and down my legs, my ball sack, and landed on my ass. He moved his hand under to cup his cheek, his thumb very lightly teasing Kurt's hole. He only did it once and stopped, making sure I was okay with it. When he heard no objections, in fact almost gesturing for more when he moved against my hand, he started up again. I debated if I could ask Blaine to finger me, but decided against it. We were moving at our own pace and I was enjoying the journey with my mate.


	16. Chapter 15

**_Sorry for the delay guys, choosing the songs was hard LOL, but gonna try to stick updating every Monday and Friday. Reviews are welcome and blah blah blah. _**

**_Kurt's POV_**

**_3 weeks later_**

"Why haven't they tried to attack?" Blaine asked.

We were all sitting in Sam's office trying to figure things out. It was a week before my birthday and already the power the was getting stronger. I was able to do things that before I couldn't do. Blaine also. Me and him have been working on controlling it but with little that we have its hard to do. Needless to say, I haven't thrown anyone across the room yet.

"We don't know." Dad said, running his hand threw his hair.

"Why would they wait like this?. Once he turns 18 they won't be able to get close to him." My mother said, trying to calm my dad down.

I rested my hand on Blaine's back and sighed. "What if they are waiting until I get pregnant? They may not want to scare us so they are trying to wait until the power is almost at its fulliest so when they take me they don't have to wait. If they attack now they could die."

Sam shook his head. "No there is something more. If they are stupid enough to wait until you are pregnant then they are screwed. The power will protect the baby and you until it is born. If they are waiting and plan to attack then it will be a piece of cake to fight off. No they haven't something planned. They are trying to get us on edge and pissed off so we screw up during the fight. Plus none of us have left this house they could be walking around town right now and we don't even know it."

I closed my eyes and rested it against the couch. Everything has been to much for a person like me to handle. Why I had to take on this burden was beyond me?. Ya the power felt great, ya I'm glad we have it but honestly if it went to another person I would be okay with that. I don't need it, unlike some people that say I do.

Blaine looked over at me and sighed. "We are going to lay down. Tell us anything you figure out." He said, picking me up.

I rested my head on his shoulder and yawned. I haven't got much sleep in the last three weeks and a nap would probably put me out until my birthday but I needed it. This power drains me to a point where if I use to much of it I pass out completely. Once we reached our room we laid down on our bed and cuddled up. We have been trying to spend as much time together as possible but duty calls sometimes. We haven't had a single person bother us which I enjoy. "They aren't going to attack with us on guard. They know we are watching."

I sighed, biting my lip. "I think we should go back to what we were doing. Work and school act like nothing is wrong."

"What if they decide to attack while we are at school?." I shook my head.

"That would mean exposing us. They wouldn't attack in human form." He sighed.

"I don't like the idea of putting you in that situation but I don't think we are going to have a choice. We have to end this soon or we will be looking over our shoulders for the rest of our lives and I don't want that for us or our kids."

I nodded, biting my lip then cuddled into him, sighing. "I figured we could have a few more wolves there just in case they were to be idiots."

He nodded, drawing circles on my back. "I will talk to Sam about it later. See if it is a good idea or not." I sighed.

"I love you." I smiled. He looked at me and smiled.

"I love you too." He poked my nose then kissed my head.

"After this is all over we should get our own place." I said, looking at him.

"That would be fun." He smirked.

"We will probably have kids by then." I shrugged.

"So, doesn't mean we still can't enjoy ourselves plus we need a little privacy I mean it is kinda awkward with everyone hearing us do the do." I giggled.

"Does it matter they can smell it anyway."

"Ya but that is afterwards its kinda weird knowing they can hear it during." I blushed slightly. He chuckled.

"Guess I'm just use to it." He smirked. I eyed him.

"What's that suppose to mean?."

"I have been around for 120 years, you really think I haven't done the do with someone else?."

I shrugged, biting my lip. "Haven't really thought about it."

"If it makes you feel better I wasn't gay before you so you were the first guy I have ever done."

I blushed. "Have you had any other mates before me?"

He shook his head. "I told you when I first told you what I was that I had been waiting for you for 120 years." He chuckled.

"Right right no I remember. Just thought it was some kind of pick up line." I smirked.

He rolled his eyes. "Nice lie."

I giggled. "Shut up."

He smiled then rolled over, half way laying on me. "You know, I'm not trying to be cheesy but my life was pretty boring until I met you."

I blushed, playing with his hair. "Why's that?." I said, looking into his eyes.

He shrugged. "All I did was work. Never had anything to do and everyone I knew was mated never wanted to do anything but stay with their mates. I tried going to clubs and have a good time with myself but it never worked."

I smiled. "Well my life as you know wasn't all that great either. Besides my friends, they kept me moving and kept me doing things. If they hadn't I would have probably stayed at home all day not doing anything."

He sighed. "We really were meant for each other then huh."

I giggled. "I thought you knew that already."

He smiled. "I did but this kinda makes it more real."

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "We all need to do something."

He looked at me confused. "What do you mean?."

"We have all been on our guard and not able to have any fun. We need to do something to calm our nerves."

He smiled. "Very good idea but what if that plan backfires."

I shrugged. "Doesn't mean we need to let our guard up just let loose a little. If it does backfire we will be ready."

He chuckled. "You are really going to set this up aren't you."

"Yes I am we can have like a karaoke night. We can keep it at home and just have fun. Whoever can't drink can watch the kids but they can still have fun and karaoke with us."

He smiled. "That actually sounds like fun."

I scoffed. "You just want to hear me sing."

He smirked. "Yes, yes I do." I giggled and pushed him off of me, getting on top of him.

"Seriously though. It would be a lot of fun. No seriousness and if anything does happen we already have a plan on what we are going to do."

He nodded. "Lets go tell everyone." I smiled then jumped up, running downstairs.

**_Blaine's POV _**

**_Later that evening_**

"He is way to excited." Sam said as we all sat in around the living room and dining room.

Kurt was sitting at the kitchen table with the girls talking about tomorrow night. We have planned it all out. Me, Kurt and Sam plus his mom and dad are going to get the karaoke set and set it up. Sam and his friends were going to get the food, then his aunt and uncle plus Finn and Rachel are going to get the alcohol. No a lot of them aren't old enough but we are staying home and I really want to see Kurt drunk. I have never seen him let loose unless we are rolling around in our bed and even then he doesn't let loose as much as he would if he was drunk.

Everyone was pretty excited. So far since we have told everyone what we want to do its like the atmosphere in the room has changed into a vibe it hasn't been in a while. Everyone was still on guard you could tell but everyone was happy and excited. I know that it sounds a little funny with us getting drunk at a time like this but the thing about us werewolves is we may be drinking and feel the affect but our wolves don't. If something is wrong it brings their immediate attention. Our human forms may be drunk and having a good time but our wolf is watching everything and if there is something wrong enough for them to change us the affects of the alcohol is gone in a minute.

"What about you?."

"Huh." I said, looking at Sam.

He chuckled, shaking his head. "Are you excited?."

I shrugged. "I guess. Gets us out of the tense aroma around here and lets us enjoy instead of worry about our life."

He nodded. "Well if you won't admit it I will. I'm pretty damn excited."

I laughed. "Okay I won't lie I am pretty excited."

He chuckled then looked towards the girls. "Where's Finn?." He rolled his eyes. "Where do you think. He just found his mate." I chuckled, shaking my head. "Seriously even me and Kurt didn't start off like that." He smiled.

"Ya well you guys are different. If you actually think about it you are special."

I rolled my eyes. "Hopefully that is a good thing."

He chuckled and nodded. "Well you are going to be more powerful than your alpha."

I smirked. "Oh ya and how does that make you feel?"

He rolled his eyes. "Don't get your hopes up I could stick kick your ass without the magic."

I chuckled. "Good point. But then again I am the 'boss' of the war wolves so it would be a pretty interesting fight."

He smiled. "We should try it sometime."

I smirked. "You are on."

I smiled, knowing things were going back to the same. We are more open with everything now and even though things are tense we are still a family no matter how you look at it.

"Babe." I looked over and seen Kurt coming over, yawning.

I smiled then stood up. "I'm going to bed man see you in the morning." He nodded, looking back at the girls. "Night."

I picked Kurt up, throwing him over my shoulders. He started giggling. "Blaine put me down."

I smirked. "Nope." I slapped his ass then walked into our room.

"Everyone is excited." I said, laying him on the bed then getting in next to him. He pulled his shirt off then stripped down to his boxers, getting under the covers.

"I know. The girls are already making a playlist of songs."

I chuckled then stripped to my boxers, pulling my pajama pants on. "Let me guess we have a duet together."

He giggled then nodded.

"Not my choice though. I can't sing so I probably will just stand there."

I smiled then got under the covers. I pulled him close and pecked his neck.

"If I'm singing then you are singing." He smiled.

"Fine but only because I want to hear your voice." I smiled and nodded.

"Ditto. What song is it?." He smirked then rested his head on my chest.

"Hate that I love you by Rihanna and Ne-Yo"

"I love that song." I said, looking down at him.

"Maybe it won't be that bad." He giggled. "Ya well I'm singing Where I Sleep by Emeli Sandé."

I smirked. "Now I know I can't wait. Let me guess since the party was your idea you get to go first."

He pouted, nodding. "Yes I get to be the first one embarrassed."

I smirked again. "Can't wait."

He giggled then closed his eyes.

"I love you." He said, opening them.

They were shinning a bright red, combined with his natural blue. We weren't sure what it meant but we were guessing they meant love.

I smiled, pecking his lips. "I love you too."

We haven't figured out what other color his eyes changed to.

He has only shown the red and they have only shown for me so that was our first guess.

When he's stressed out his eyes darken along with when he's sad but that is normal with even humans.

"I love you too." I said, stroking close to his eyes. This was so far my favorite color. They were a passion red with sky blue and very shinny, almost sparkling. He smiled then closed his eyes, cuddling close. I kissed the top of his head then turned him around and pulled his back against my chest. "Night."

He hummed answering back in his own way.


	17. Chapter 16

_**Please don't forget to read the warnings. **__**Your reviews are always welcome. Lets READ!**_

**_Kurt's POV._**

**_Next Day_**

I sat on the couch watching TV. Everyone was gone, besides Blaine and Sam, getting things for tonight. Everyone was even more excited then last night because we were only hours away from the party. The karaoke set was set up and ready to go we just needed the rest of the things.

"Blaine, Kurt, come here." We heard Sam say from upstairs.

Blaine came from the kitchen, looking at me confused. I shrugged then walked up with him. We walked into his office to see him sitting at his desk with our history book in his hands.

"Whats up bro?." Blaine said, sitting down and pulling me in his lap.

"Listen I was bored and started reading this and found something that I think everyone should know." He said, handing Blaine the book.

"After I tell you this please tell me I'm reading that right or I'm just seeing things. Does that not say three mates." Blaine looked down at the book and read while I read over him.

"How did we not see this before?." Sam shook his head.

"How is it possible for someone to have two mates?"

"I've heard that only counts for twins but Kurt isn't a twin." Blaine said, rereading it.

"Well weirder things have happened." I said, crossing my arms and laying back on him.

"Babe go call everyone home. Tell them we have something serious to talk about." I sighed and nodded, walking out. I grabbed my phone and called everyone then opened the door just in time for everyone to come in.

"Kurt whats going on?."

"We all need to talk." I said, walking up stairs. We all walked into Sams room to see them talking. I cleared my throat making them turn their heads.

"Whats going on?" My dad asked walking over.

"Alright I was reading this book about the power and everything and when we first found out we had just skimmed threw it but I was reading every word and it says that there are three mates. Three people have this power but it will never work until all three of them are mated. Until then the power they are feeling even when he turns 18 will never be full. The only time you actually feel the power is when your mates or mate is close."

When Sam finished it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Everyone was shocked, speechless everything.

I bit my lip and looked over at Blaine. "Can we talk?."

He looked at me and nodded. We walked out together then walked to our room. "You okay?" He asked sitting on our bed and pulling me down with him. I shrugged and hugged him.

"How do you feel about this?." He sighed and laid back, pulling me down with him.

"I'm not sure how to feel. I know that when we meet this person we are going to feel different. Right now thinking about having to share you I really don't like it."

I bit my lip and nodded. I didn't want to share him either. I really didn't want it to be a girl either but whoever it is this was suppose to happen. It was meant to happen and their wasn't anything we could do about it.

"What are we going to do?." He sighed.

"Wait." He said, looking at me.

"Just know that I love you and whatever happens that won't ever change." I smiled and nodded.

"I love you too but we are going to love the other person also." He chuckled.

"Its going to be a guy."

"How do you know?." "

We figured that out in the beginning."

"Oh right." I blushed.

He chuckled and kissed my head. "Come on lets go back to his office."

I nodded then walked out with him following. Once we reached his office we walked in seeing everyone talking. When we walked in they all turned to us and went quiet.

"What?" I asked, sitting down next to Blaine.

"Well we read more into the book," Sam started. "before you are able to have kids you have to find your other mate. You are the only one out of the two that can get pregnant but the baby will be a part of all three of you." He finished biting his lip.

"How is that possible?." Blaine said, audibly gulping.

"Can we not talk about that right now?." My dad said, scratching the back of his head.

"Please." I said, rubbing my legs.

"Why don't I tell him while you guys set everything up downstairs." Sam said, looking at Blaine. I looked over to see him biting his lip. He looked nervous almost as if he already knew. The link to our minds was closed right now on his part so I couldn't see what he was thinking but judging by the look on his face, it wasn't good.

"How is that going to make a difference we can still hear you downstairs."

"It will be less awkward." He said, looking over at my dad. I sighed.

"Please dad if I have to hear it I wouldn't want to in front of my parents." I said, looking away from Blaine.

He sighed then nodded. "Fine and that was the first time you called me dad."

I bit my lip and shrugged, looking down. It was still weird calling him dad or even thinking he was my dad. I barely knew the guy but there was no denying he was my dad. The looks and everything was there. They all walked out leaving me and Blaine with Sam. Blaine still didn't look good and Sam didn't really look any better.

"So." I said, looking between them.

"Alright this is going to get awkward. I'm going to try and make you understand without much detail as I can but its going to be hard." I nodded, listening.

"I would have Blaine tell you but I think he is a tad bit freaked out right now." He said, gesturing to Blaine who hadn't said or did anything since everyone left the room. He was kinda just frozen in place. I don't even think he has blinked since we came in the room.

"So what is everyone freaking out about?. How are we suppose to get it so all three of us are a part of the child?." He bit his lip, then looked at me.

"While in that kind of situation they both have to." He demonstrated with his hands slightly making my eyes go wide. He nodded and sighed.

"Its going to be very painful. It is probably going to feel worse then when you were a virgin. The first child though has to be a part of all three of you. After the first everything changes and you can have a child apart one of Blaine and one of the other person. You will be forever mates though there is no getting around that. But when you mate with the other person the power kinda turns on. Ya you are feeling power now but it will be a lot more powerful once you three are mated. I'm pretty sure this is why they haven't attacked yet."

I sighed and shook my head. "Is there any way to ease the pain up. Put me to sleep or something." He cleared his throat and shook his head.

"You have to be a part of it just as much as they do. You have to feel," He looked away. "the pleasure also. Okay so everything that involves sex you have to be a part of putting you asleep won't make that happen."

I sighed. "So basically I have to suffer." He shook his head looking at me.

"No the pain will ease up after a little bit just like the first time. Word of warning though, the pleasure is going to intensify by a lot. You aren't going to feel anything like this." I nodded.

"How am I suppose to mate with the other person?."

"The same way you mated with Blaine. That will all be separate. Blaine will mate with him just like you to mated." I sighed and nodded. I looked over at Blaine to see he was still frozen. He must not like the idea as much as I don't. "Don't worry he will be fine. His wolf has shut down his mind before he freaks out."

"Why?."

"Because his wolf is thinking about the pain and doesn't want you to feel that kind of pain but knows it has to happen so he shut Blaine down enough to get him to think about what would happen if this didn't go into play." I nodded.

"The same thing that would happen if I didn't accept him." He nodded.

"Only this involves you now. Blaine has been waiting a very long time for you and knowing he has to go threw it again." He shook his head.

"Not the mating thing its finding that other person. It can sometimes take a very long time for you to find that other person."

"How long did it take for you to find Leah?" I asked, looking away from Blaine to Sam.

"I was lucky. When I turned 18 she was part of the pack already. Its actually Blaine's little sister." He chuckled.

"God do I remember that fight."

"Huh." He smiled.

"Blaine is very protective of his family. Especially his sister. When he found out I was her mate he kinda went ballistic said it wasn't going to happen. The only way he actually agreed to it was because of her status. Even with Blaine being the next Beta and his dad being a Beta she was going to be ranked as an omega after their dad died. Knowing I was next in line to be alpha it saved her life. Making her the Alpha's mate gave her a different kind of power. It also made her strong enough to stand by me if needed. I wouldn't put her in that situation but sometimes you have no choice." I nodded, listening. I was so captivated in his story because it was different then most. I had only thought that Blaine and him had been best friends for a while I didn't know they were related. Leah also doesn't look much like Blaine, or at least they didn't when I first met but now that I look at the two they could almost be twins. They were both very good looking though. Leah more feminine then Blaine but still very good looking. They must have some very good genes in their family to get the type of looks they have.

"You are going to have to go search for you mate before they find out that he is yours. He could use him to bring you in and kidnap you. If he is close it shouldn't be two hard." I nodded then looked over at Blaine. He blinked a few times then started looking around. After a few head turns his eyes landed on me. I smiled and shook my head, leaning back in my chair.

"We can start tomorrow. My head hurts from all of this crap and we have a party to plan." Sam nodded, standing up. "We better go help them if we want to start at 7." I stood up, pulling Blaine up with me.

"Come on big guy." He groaned, laying his head on my shoulder. I giggled. "God you are so heavy." He snorted but didn't ease up. I giggled again, dragging him up to our room.


	18. Chapter 17

**Please don't hate me for this major plotwist. My dollface gives me the prompts and I write. Reviews are always welcome. Lets read.**

_**Blaine's POV**_

"Make sure you look at everyone in the eyes. Even if it looks weird and they give you a weird look. We have to make sure." I said, walking with him threw the mall. He rolled his eyes then sat down at a chair.

"What makes you think a guy is going to be in a mall."

I rolled my eyes, sitting next to him. "I don't think he will be here. Plus there are a lot of people here. Anyone could be him." I sighed then leaned in to him, looking around.

"What if he is fat and ugly?." He giggled, hitting my chest.

"You know that isn't going to matter once we see him." I shrugged.

"Doesn't mean I have to like his looks." He giggled again, shaking his head. "You are such an asshole." I smirked.

"I'm sorry I thought you knew that when you married me." He smiled, blushing. "We aren't married." I smiled, pulling him closer.

"Technically we are." I kissed the side of his head then sighed.

"We better keep our eyes out." He leaned his head on his shoulder.

"Babe, I already found him." I looked down at him, confused. "He's at the "…." right now getting a steak quesadilla, extra cheese." I looked over and seen a tall guy standing there holding the quesadilla in his hand. My wolf growled at me almost making me shoot from my seat but I contained him.

"How did you know that?" I asked, looking down at him.

He shrugged. "He smells good and plus the magic kind of went threw my veins almost burning my arms. Kinda figured he was closer."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm suppose to be the teacher."

He giggled. "Looks like I'm the one teaching you if I do say so myself."

He stood up, pulling me with him. "And lucky there he's a wolf. So much easier." I rolled my eyes again. "You are such a smartass." He smirked.

"Oh I'm sorry I thought you knew that when you married me." He said, copying my words. I glared at him making him run off. I chuckled and ran after him, catching him by his waist.

"You might be a smartass but you will never be faster then me." He rolled his eyes, pouting. I smiled.

"Come on we have to go meet our other half." I said, pulling him by his waist. Kurt smiled then walked over to the man with me. The guy looked up sniffing. We were quite in eye shot yet so I'm sure he couldn't see us. I walked up beside him. "Can we talk?." I whispered in his eat, bending down a little. He shivered then looked over at me. My wolf was going crazy. Scratching at me arms wanting me to change so he could greet him. I couldn't change with everyone here and if we didn't get out soon it would end very bad. He nodded, grabbing his stuff. Kurt was hiding behind me so the guy hadn't seen him yet. For all he knew I was his only mate. Boy was he going to be surprised. We walked out together, Kurt still hiding from him. It was quiet the whole way but once we got to the car Kurt decided to show himself.

"Whats going on?." He asked, looking between the both of us. Kurt looked at me then back at him.

"I think it will be easier if we take you home and tell you. Its going to be a very long story and you are going to want to sit down." He looked between the two and sighed.

"How are both of you my mates?."

"Kurt is right. Its a very long story and it will explain everything."

"Even the tingles going threw my arms and legs at this very moment and not a single one of you have touched me." Me and Kurt nodded then got into the car after he did. I drove us to the house. Walking around the mall was great. The feel, the aroma wasn't nearly as thick as it was here. The party was a lot of fun and a lot of us had hangovers but it was over now and we had to be back on guard. Finding him was even better because we didn't have to worry about them trying to get a better hand on us. Once we got within eye and ear shot of the house the feeling changed. The air was thick and almost made you feel sad. It was awful but we all had good reason. I'm sure what's his face felt it to because he opened his eyes then looked at us. I pulled into driveway, going straight to the garage. I knew we wouldn't be leaving again today.

"Why is the air so thick. And my name is Sebastian by the way" I bit my lip then got out, helping him and Kurt out.

"We will explain everything trust me and its nice to meet you" I said, walking inside. We went straight to Sam's office, seeing everyone was already here. "So." Kurt's Dad asked, standing up. I moved out of

Sebastian's way. Sam and his dad visibly relaxed and sighed. "He's very confused." Kurt said, sitting down. I sat down next to him, pulling him in my lap. Jace sat down furthest away from all of us.

"I'm sure he is um we will explain everything but let us finish before you ask anything okay." He nodded, biting his lip. Once we finished explaining every thing I'm sure his jaw hit the floor 20 times and counting. We knew it was a lot to take in all at once but he needed to hear everything if he was going to feel comfortable. As we were sitting there I could feel Kurts nervousness coming off him in waves.

_**Sebastian's Pov**_

I look at everyone in the room with a confused look. I wasn't sure how to react to the stuff they just told me. Everything seems true though. I remember hearing it from talk around my pack and also the alpha who's also my dad. I will be taking his place soon and gain his power but I can't until I find my mate, or mates, which are sitting right next to me with hopeful but fearful looks.

"What if I don't want the power." I look at who I'm guessing is the alpha.

He shrugs. "We haven't gotten that far. As far as we know it isn't a choice. You either accept it and mate with them or you don't and all three of you die."

I looked down at my hands. For as long as I could remember I never wanted to have mate, but now here I'm supposed to do that with three of us.

"You will have to talk about it but that is between the three of you." The blood sucker across the room said, glaring at me almost.

"Talk about what.?" The boy, better known as my mate, asked, looking at the blood sucker.

"Nothing son." I looked at him then back to my mate , confused.

Then I remembered what he said about him being a mix.

"So what now. I have to decide if I want this and if I don't then we die." Alpha looking dude nodded. "Just like you would if your mate was rejecting you because technically you would be rejecting them."

I sighed and rubbed my face with my hands. It's funny how one moment I was just minding my own business not even looking for my mate and the next they find me and now I have some inhumane power that even the supernatural doesn't understand. Not only that is the supernatural want the power so not only do I have two mates but I also have a power no one understands.

"The decision doesn't have to be made now. You can sleep on it I know your dad so if you feel better you can talk to him about it. He is helping us anyway." The voice behind the sexy looks finally speaks. I wasn't gay before but my god any man would bow down and let him do anything his heart desires just with a simple smile. But it isn't just him, the little one sitting on his lap is a site for sore eyes also. What I would love to... A throat cleared knocking me out of my thoughts making me glare at said man.

"Why don't you three go talk somewhere get to know each other then we can talk when you are ready." The alpha says side glancing at the sex god.

We sat in what I am guessing is theirs. We have been sitting here for a good 45 minutes not really knowing what to say. Them to are cuddled up on the bed, making me feel left out.

"I'm um Kurt by the way." Cutie said, knocking me out of my thoughts. I smiled slightly.

"I know." I said looking down at my hand. I felt bad for being so nervous. I wanted to plant myself in the middle of them but I was to scared and if I did then my whole train of thought about today's events would go right out the window. That couldn't happen because I still need to know if I want this.

"Blaine." The sex god says, biting his lip. I can't help but shiver as his deep voice goes through me like waves.

"Am I over thinking this?." I whisper, I feel a little body climb in my lap making me look down. I smile slightly when I see Kurt crawling in my lap and cuddle into my chest. "No you are not we understand what you thinking about. The power has already tried to show itself. Me and Kurt have already mated making it progress. We don't know what it will do once we have finished the mating but until Kurt turns 21 it won't be full." I bit my lip and listened to what he was saying.

That night I still hadn't made a decision. My wolf was almost yelling at me to stop over thinking everything. He wanted to mate with them and honestly I did too. I almost ran into their room and told them to take me but I reframed from doing so because that would only make my problem worse.

I do know that tomorrow is going to be interesting. As I sit here on the guest bed of my mates house, staring up at the ceiling I know what I'm going to pick and I just hope I picked the right decision.


	19. Chapter 18

**_Please don't forget to read the warnings. _****_Your reviews are always welcome. Lets READ!_**

**Blaine's Pov**

I laid in bed watching Kurt sleep. I haven't been able to sleep with so much on my mind. I also feel like there should be a certain person in bed with us but I understand why he isn't. Kurt is scared he isn't going to accept us and I have a feeling he is right. I wouldn't tell him that but if I was in his shoes I don't think I could. We turned his life upside down and probably scared him but he is our mate so there really wasn't a choice. There is no telling what could have happened if we didn't find him like we did. Most wolves that are looking for there mate, much like myself, wait a good 5 years sometimes longer just to find that person and we found him within the hour and I couldn't be more happier.

I spent all night after Sebastian left trying to reassure Kurt but I know it didn't work because everything I said I couldn't believe myself. This has to be Sebastian's choice and if he doesn't accept us then there isn't anything we can do. I hate that he has control but even if he didn't I wouldn't force him. After our talk in Sams office he told me through mind like that Sebastian was the future alpha of his pack. He is nothing but a wolf but his pack is one of the strongest. Makes me proud of both my mates knowing they have such power. I'm nothing special seeing as I'm the beta but I have a purpose and it's to make sure that both of my mates are happy and out of danger. It scares me though that I may not have the chance. Seeing as Sebastian is deciding on whether to mate with us or not.

I lay there thinking about what the outcome will be just as I feel the bed sink in. I didn't feel Kurt get up so I know it's not him. I look to my right and see Sebastian getting in next to Kurt. He looks like he is still asleep which means his wolf is taking his body. I sighed and smiled slightly before turning to my side and falling asleep, cuddled into Kurt's left side.

The next morning I woke up to them both still asleep. I sighed and kissed both of their heads before getting up and walking to the bathroom. I did my business then stripped and got into the shower. Once I was done I dried off and walked out of the bathroom after throwing my clothes into the hamper, and walked to the closest.

"Nice show." I heard behind me. I snapped my head to the bed to see them both staring at me smirking. Kurt giggled and laid back. I looked at Sebastian and smiled. He smiled and shook his head before turning back to Kurt and cuddling into him. I got dressed then got in next to them.

"So." Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Yes but we need to talk about how we are going to do this three way." I sighed knowing it would come to that.

"No one can get jealous and I say sexual acts should always involve the three of us unless the other is asked." Sebastian said and right on time Kurt blushes the best color red I have ever seen before stuffing his face into his pillow. I chuckle and get in next to him. "None of us is to leave without one of us with them or at least two people with us if we are alone." I say pulling Sebastian close who pulls Kurt against him. Kurt nods after pulling his head from the pillow. Sebastian turns so he is laying on his back and sighs.

"I gotta talk to my dad. I'm suppose to be Alpha in a few weeks." He says, looking at me. I nod. "I will talk to Sam later about it and see what we can do." He nods before laying his head against my chest while Kurt cuddles into him. I take ahold of Kurt's hand and kiss it. He smiles and pecks my lips.

"What now?." Me and Sebastian shrug.

"I'm up for going back to sleep." I said, yawning slightly. Sebastian and Kurt chuckle/giggle before we all cuddle up and fall back asleep.

A while later I wake up and see the two of them cuddled into each other. I chuckle to myself and get up. Once I shower, dress, and brush my teeth I walk out and straight to Sam's room. I walk in slowly while knocking. He looks up and smiles, motioning for me to come in. I close the door behind me and walk over to the couch in front of the huge window and lay down.

"So?" He asks without looking up. I roll my eyes.

"You already know that answer." I said, not answering direct. He chuckled then looks at me before back at the file.

"Have you mated yet." I shook my head.

"Not sure how it will work I mean what are we suppose to do sexual wise to make sure we are all three mated."

He gags before chuckling. "I really don't care how you do it."

I smile. "I actually came in here to talk to you."

He looks at me confused. "About what?."

I sighed. "Sebastian is about to become Alpha and I have no idea how that works seeing as I have never been one."

Sam sighs. "Normally you would join his pack unless you and him both were Alpha then you would talk it through and see what you decide to do about it." I looked down at me hands.

"Do I have a choice considering I'm not Alpha?." Sam nodded. "He would give up his right to become Alpha and his dad would either find someone else or have another child to take his place."

I sighed. "I don't want him giving up his spot." I said, trying to think of a plan. "Well if he is okay with the idea then he can take his dads spot then talk to his pack about joining ours." I looked at him.

"Ya but wouldn't he have to still give his spot up." He shook his head. "His dads pack and ours and close enough together we can take the unclaimed land between ours and add extra houses. Me and him can be Alpha's side by side. That would mean that you and Kurt would be the same which is going to add to your already growing power."

I bit my lip thinking about it. It would help us with the problem we are having. He wouldn't have to give up his position which I'm glad because I know he is excited about taking charge. "I will have to talk to him and see what he thinks." Sam nodded. "Plus I could use the extra help. Leah doesn't understand any of this so I'm kind of a longer in here." chuckled. I have told you plent of times I would help you." I smile.

"I know but it isn't your responsibility to have to deal with all of this." I roll my eyes but didn't press the subject anymore.

"Blaine." I heard before looking over at the door to see a very sleepy Kurt. I smiled and motioned for him to come over. He slowly walked over and climbed in my lap.

"Is Sebastian up?" I asked, kissing the top of his head. He nodded and cuddled into my lap. "He is taking a shower." I nodded then stood up, holding him close. I winked at Sam meaning I was leaving. He nodded before going back to his work after watching us walk out. I walked back to our room and laid him in bed. He pulled me in with him and cuddled up to me just before Sebastian walks out with only a towel around his waist. I looked over and widened my eyes. The way his body was built you could tell he was made for an Alpha. His muscles were bigger then mine making me feel like the other girl in the relationship and honestly I would most likely let him take me any day as long as I was able to still bury myself deep inside Kurt. I'm not sure I would be able to go a week without atleast taking Kurt three times. But I knew my wolf would submit to Sebastian in a heart beat.

"I uh need to clothes." He bites his lip, crossing his arms across his chest, making his muscles bulge on his arms. I bit my lip then nod. I most my arm out from under Kurt who is now back asleep before walking to our closet and find some clothes. I grabbed a pair of my faded blue jeans and a black and grey plaid button up shirt. I tossed him the ourfit and smirked when I knew he didn't have any underwear and I wasn't giving him any.

"Thanks." He smirks back, knowing my thoughts. I cuddled back into Kurt and sighed.

"I talked to Sam and he had an idea that I think you should go with." I said, looking at him after h got his jeans on.

He nodded. "And."

"Merge the packs together." He looked at me confused while buttoning up his shirt.

"Once you take your dads place you and Sam could join the packs together. Keep the names the same. You would still be Alpha and Sam also you would just work side by side together."

He hummed before sliding in behind Kurt. "How would that work?." I shrugged. "You and him can talk about that. For now lets get sleeping beauty here up and showered so we can talk to your dad." He nodded and together we got Kurt dressed and ready to go in all under and hour.


	20. Chapter 19

**_Please don't forget to read the warnings. _****_Your reviews are always welcome. Lets READ!_**

**_Kurt's POV_**

I'm confused on how I should feel about the fact that I now have two mates. I was a little weirded it out in the beginning but I kind of thought it would be cool to have two mates. I can say this though. As I sit in this car between the two of them I not only feel short but I feel lucky because they are so freaking sexy. I mean what the hell did they put in the water around here. I just know that I get the feeling that soon my ass is going to be in so much pain that I won't be able to walk it hurts so bad. Not that I will be complaining or anything. As I sit here though, shaking like a leaf, I can't help but wonder what his family is going to say. I guess its a tradition in Sebastian's family to have the mate meet their family when they find them unless they are human. If they are human then the second they tell them they are to meet. Sebastian thinks his dad might be a little upset because today is the second day. He also says he wouldn't be surprised if he doesn't get pissed off because of the baggage we are carrying with us is so huge but because he is a part of that baggage he knows his dad will get as many people as he can to back us up. The reason I'm so shaky is because I don't want his parents to hate me. He says he has two dads which makes it worse. I don't know how it just does.

I just hope that whatever is coming after us does this soon because I am tired of having to look over our shoulder everywhere we go. I just want to go somewhere with my two mates and have a nice date without having to worry about getting attacked or followed just to end up dead in a ditch somewhere. To say I'm scared is kind of an understatement. I'm terrified. Not because of me getting kidnapped, I can handle that. I'm scared for Blaine and now I'm scared for Sebastian. Sebastian has been in our lives not even two days now and I'm already in love with him. I know that comes with the wolf and the whole mate thing but even thoug I'm part vampire I am still part human somewhere deep inside and that part has already fallen so deep in love with the two of them that I don't see me surviving without the both of them. They have, in such a short time, taken my heart and tore it in half for the two of them two split.

I hear Blaine chuckle next to me meaning he is most likely listening to what I'm thinking but as far as I'm concerned he could suck a chode. He chuckled again then looked at me.

"Really a Chode."

I smirked and nodded. "Yep and I don't have one."

Sebastian stifled a laugh. "Babe you just pretty much told him to go suck another guys dick."

I pouted and crossed my arms. "That's not what I meant."

Sebastian and Blaine laughed. "I love you." Blaine said before kissed my head and pulling me close. I cuddle into him and sigh.

"I guess I love you to."

"You guess huh." He says right before I feel his hands move their way up my side just before he starts tickling me. I bust out laughing as I try and move his hands away. He is to strong, much to my amusement and pleasure, to try and push him away. I continue trying to get away as I look at Sebastian to see him watching us and the road with amusement in his eyes. I glare at him before finally getting away from Blaine. I glare at him to see he is still laughing. I pout then look ahead, ignoring the both of them trying to cheer me up. Blaine knows I hate being tickled.

"We're here." Sebastian says pulling up to a house that is just the size of Blaine's if not a little bigger. We hop out and start following Sebastian inside. Once inside he leads us up a huge set of stairs before stopping in front of a big set of double doors.

"This is kind of where my family lives. The rest of the pack lives downstairs and later you will most likely meet them. I'm just telling you this now though that I have a really big family. I'm the only kid my parents have but I have a lot of nieces and nephews plus 6 aunts 4 uncles and that's just on my dad's side." My eyes widened right before he opened the door. I see a bunch of kids running around. Some of them are naked but most of them, thankfully, are dressed. He walks us threw the main area of the living room. He introduces us to his four uncles then walks us threw a long hallway to a door that says Dad's office. "Alright lets get this over with." He says before knocking. I bit my lip and hold onto Blaine's hand tight. He groans making me loosen my grip a little but not much. He strokes my knuckles with his thumb just as we hear a come in. Sebastian slowly opens the door and lets me go in first then Blaine before he walks in behind us. Sebastian slowly walks in front of us then over to his dad. "Dad." He says kind of loudly making his dad look up.

He smiles. "Hey son where have you been."

Sebastian smiles. "I uh found my mate."

His dad's eyes brighten up. "Really well let me meet her"

Sebastian bites his lip. "Its actually a funny story see I have two mates." His dad looks at him confused before he sees us. "Blaine." Blaine chuckles and nodded. "Hey old man." He rolled his eyes, smiling.

"How's Sam?." Blaine nodded.

"He's good, still kicking it."

Sebastian's dad laughs and nodded. "Well come in sit down."

"How do you guys know each other?." Sebastian asked sitting down on the other side of me. Blaine smirked then sat down.

"I'm 320 years old I have known you dad for quite a while." Sebastian's eyes widened making me laugh. Sebastian looked at me confused.

I smiled. "I kind of had the same reaction." I giggled then laid down on the couch and rested my head on his lap, putting my feet on Blaine's lap.

"So you said you found your mate, I'm guessing its one of these two?" He asked looking between me and Blaine. I blushed slightly and bit my lip. "Um actually dad its the both of them." He bit his lip, waiting for his reaction.

His dad's eyes widened. "But how?."

We all groaned then started one by one explaining out situation. Once we all finished we waited for his dad's reaction. I laid there looking at his dad and rubbing Sebastian's inner thigh to calm him down. I could feel his nervousness coming off of him and I was hoping my touch would help.

"Well this is something isn't." I looked at Blaine and smiled slightly to see him looking at me.

"Do you know who is coming after you?" He asked looking at all three of us. I sat up and nodded.

"We have a few clues but we aren't positive on who it is. All we know is that it won't be long before they attack."

"Who are they coming after all three of you?." Blaine nodded.

"They want Kurt more though because his power is stronger. Sebastian hasn't had a taste of the power yet because we haven't mated. Once he takes his Alpha position the power will go through all of us and once that happens no one will be able to stop us. We have been reading books and Kurt's parents have heard all about it. Nothing will be able to stop any of this of happening unless one of us gets killed. Either way it goes though it will happen. This power is very strong and once we all mate there isn't anything anyone is going to do." He nodded. "What is all this suppose to do. What is this power suppose to do."

A while later after all of the questions were through he finally understood. Once we leave here we were going home only we were bringing and entire pack of wolves with us. His dad set up a meeting with his pack and soon we were passed around through everyone of Sebastian's family and friends. Everyone seemed to like us but a few people. "Every time I even get close to them it puts my wolf on edge. He doesn't like them." He whispered to me as we all sat at a table in the back yard of Sebastian's pack house. I sighed and looked over at the people in question. I wasn't quite in control of my wolf like Blaine was but my wolf was the same way. Sebastian said that they were outcast of the pack but strong nonetheless. Throughout the rest of the day we sat there and talked to Sebastian's family. Everyone was so nice and accepting it made me feel something I hadn't felt in a while. I felt close to all of them like I have known them my whole life and it was just an amazing feeling.

Once the night finally came to a close everyone who was coming with us went to pack their things.

"Are they coming?" Blaine asked looking over at Sebastian. He just nodded. "We can keep an eye on them better when we get back. I have Timothy looking after them when we aren't around." Blaine nodded then sat back in his seat, placing and arm on the back of my chair.

"I am just ready to go home and pass out." I giggled and shook my head. "If you have known his dad for so long then would you have seen Sebastian when he was younger." Blaine smirked and nodded.

"I just didn't know it was him."

Sebastian rolled his eyes.

I rolled my eyes at their antics but didn't say anything more. Soon after everyone was ready to go. 5 cars in all had fit all of us. We had his mom and dad in our car including Matthew one of the guys that puts Blaine on edge. Blaine wanted to keep a close eye on one of them to see how he acts. "Sam has everything ready for you guys. He also wants you to go and talk to him in his office when we get back." Sebastian's dad who I realized his name was Jason also nodded his head.

"That sounds good. Maybe he can let me read some of these books that you have been reading from so I can get a little more understanding." Blaine nodded.

Once we finally arrived home we shown everyone where they were sleeping. Their were so many that came with me and Blaine had to give up our room but we didn't care. There was an extra cabin in the woods that we were taking since it was bigger for us three now that Sebastian would be staying with us. So after we packed our stuff we went to our cabin and unpacked. Blaine had set up the meeting with Sam because of the three guys that put him on edge. He wanted to inform Jason and Sam so we could get everyone to keep a close eye on them without it looking noticeable to everyone else in the pack. Blaine wasn't happy that they came with because they were so close to us and anything could happen but he was also glad they came with because he himself could keep an eye on him. He was more worried about me along with Sebastian because I was the main target. If I was killed then the legend wouldn't be brought out because out of the three of us I was the only one able to reproduce. That is why I was the main target. Sebastian and Blaine were a target because knowing me if either one of them or both was taken I wouldn't think twice of finding them and that would put me in danger. We still weren't sure if they wanted to kill us or keep us hostage. We knew one thing though that if they tried to take the power and do damage we weren't going to use it no matter what. We had all sworn to each other that if that was the case then we were to die all together. No matter what they tried to do to us we wouldn't use any amount of power. I on the other hand had my fingers crossed behind my back because I knew that if they had threatened me with killing either one of them I would no doubt use it to protect them. We still didn't have a grasp on the power yet. At times I would accidently use it while sleeping because of a dream I had. That night I had lite the entire room in a blue light and woke up Sebastian and Blaine. At the time they said it literally looked like heaven was opening up. I didn't see anything because I was still asleep but they also said I was floating. They had called Sam and my dad to come help but the second they tried to enter the room they were flown back into the wall. If a human had entered the room they would have most likely lost their eyeballs because of how bright the light had been. We were confused at first on how Sebastian and Blaine were able to stay in the room but we later learned that because they are my mates they are the only ones that will be able to calm me down enough to get me help. The dream I had that night wasn't scary which is what had all of us confused as well. It was just a normal dream of me training and actually projecting a shield to Blaine and Sebastian. That was also another reason why Sam and my dad couldn't get through because the shield had went to the entire room protecting all three of us. That was what flung them out of the room.

**Sebastian's POV**

**Next Night.**

Our room is messy, strewn with clothes, papers and books, but the bed is big, and that's enough forthe three of us. I barely took two steps in before Kurt grabs me and kisses me so passionetly, cradling my face surprisingly gently while his tongue thrusts into my mouth. At the begining was weird for Kurt, kissing someone other than Blaine, my lips are thinner, my tongue moves differently, tastes musky, but now it's natural. He lets himself fall into it, wrapping his arms around my waist and lifting himself onto his toes. The height thing… he's a fan.

Blaine presses along Kurt's back, mouthing lightly over his neck and reaching his arms around to unbutton the column of buttons on his shirt. His fingers trail over each new inch of exposed skin, making the hair on Kurt's arms rise.

His shirt is thrown to the floor and two sets of hands roam over my body, sometimes playing with my nipples or teasingly dipping into my pants, but never more than that.

"Take of Sebastian's shirt, nice and slow," Blaine whispers into his ear.

Kurt follows instructions, his arms practically shaking with the effort of keeping an acceptable pace. Part of him just wants to tug the shirt at the seams, but he knows it's better this way. Slowly, he grabs the hem and raises his hands, exposing the faint outline of abs and a thin waist. Raising my arms, allowing Kurt to tug the fabric over his head and toss it aside, then slide his hands back down my smooth chest. He leans down, pressing a few kisses on the hot skin, grinding his ass back against Blaine.

"Now Blaine," Kurt says huskily to me.

In this context, the animosity between Blaine, Kurt and I could be interpreted as fiery lust, and all I could do but rips the shirt off Blaine's chest. There's a moment between them, tangible even to Kurt, while they eye each other.

A moment of apprehension, then we both surge towards each other. He's squished between the two, gloriously enveloped by the two wolf boys. Blaine's cock digs into his ass while mine drags across Kurt's own erection.

He leans back against Blaine's chest, feeling that his legs might give out anytime from how completely turned on he is and watches them kiss. It's dirty, just tongues and teeth, and Kurt had no idea watching Blaine with someone else would affect him like this, like he could come without even touching himself. Which, at this point, is very likely.

"Blaine," Kurt whines, rocking his hips against my thigh. Someone's hand, maybe Blaine's, judging by the angle, undoes Kurt's pants and cups Kurt through his underwear.

"What do you want, baby?" Blaine asks, pulling himself away from Sebastian.

Kurt struggles to form words from the filthy, beautiful images playing in his mind. "Need- fuck me. Both."

I smirk and pulls down Kurt's jeans, taking in everything, then moves back up to his underwear. "Let's see you."

Blaine moves his hand away so I can tug at my boxers. Kurt's cock springs out, bobbing lightly in the open air, flushed and beading pre come at the tip. I stroke it, my hands rough and calloused, grabbing tighter than Blaine does.

It's all so much, his nerves are on fire and they've barely even started. "Please."

"On the bed," Blaine says, slapping at Kurt's ass lightly.

Kurt settles quickly, shifting his weight and trying to ignore the pulsing in his cock. Blaine steps out of his jeans and watches me do the same.

"I have to say I'm relieved," drawls as I do an obvious scan of Blaine's body. "Not quite the pencil dick I was expecting."

"And I guess we can work with what you have babe." Blaine shoots back, leaning on my neck and biting me so hard and pasionatley. Whispering on my ear "Where's the lube?"

He climbs onto the mattress, dipping Kurt as he crawls up behind him. His fingers plays absently between Kurt's ass cheeks. Kurt shudders at the feeling.

"Here," panting I throw the bottle to Blaine, who catches it gracefully, and kneels in front of Kurt, cock inches from his face.

Kurt's aching with anticipation, waiting for something to happen.

"Please please touch me fuck me something god-" he babbles, hearing the lid of the lube bottle snap shut.

Slowly, Blaine traces a finger around Kurt's hole. "Show Sebastian what a pretty mouth you have."

Kurt doesn't hesitate. He sucks my cock into his mouth right as Blaine pushes two fingers inside him. It's amazing, having his mouth full the way he loves it, bobbing his head over a thick and heavy cock, and feeling Blaine push into his ass, his mates filling him both ways.

Groaning I threadd my fingers through Kurt's hair, urging him deeper. Kurt takes happily and pushes back against Blaine's hand, signalling for more.

"Ready for my cock?"

Kurt moans around me for an answer, and feels the head of Blaines cock sliding over him. He relaxes himself, loosening to let Blaine push in easily.

If he felt full before, it was nothing like this. His jaw starts to ache, and his ass stretches and burns as Blaine fucks into him. I could feel it too.

"You can fuck him too," Blaine tells me. "He can take it."

Another moan of assent from Kurt, and I pull back, holding Kurt's jaw open.

"Jesus," I mumble "You really are a perfect mate ."

Kurt nods frantically, anything to get the cock back in his mouth. He feels Blaine leaning over him, watching the exchange.

I run my thumb over Kurt's swollen and spit-slick lips. "Say it."

"I'm a your perfect mate," Kurt says quickly, his voice breaking. "Such a needy mate for your cock." Blaine groans above him and I smile.

"And we could both fuck you and you'd just lay there and take it."

Kurt nods again, preoccupied by the way Blaine's hitting his prostate with each pass, but I keep going, obviously clued in to what his words are doing to Blaine.

"Do you like getting both holes fuck Kurt?"

"Yes, yes, God, just fuck me." Kurt sreams, just knowing he needs me in him, filling him until he thinks he might rip at the seams.

I slides my cock past Kurt's lips, working at a different rhythm than Blaine. He can feel tears welling in his eyes, not from pain, but from the intensity, two cocks thrusting in and out, using him.

"Fuck, Kurt," Blaine keens, his hands gripping tightly into Kurt's waist and pulling him back against his cock. "So close."

Kurt doubles his effort with me, running his tongue against the underside of my length and swallowing when he can, doing his best to bring him to the edge. Apparently it's working; Sebastian throws his head back and his hips seize. Kurt grabs the base of his cock and licks at the head. That's all it takes. With a low groan, I come over Kurt's tongue as he clings painfully at his hair. Leaning close to his neck and biting him.

Blaine pumps half a dozen more times in Kurt before he spills inside of him, falling against Kurt's back. The sudden weight surprises Kurt and his elbows give out, sending him face first into the mattress with a loud oomp!

"Sorry," Blaine laughs, sitting up and rolling Kurt onto his back. "I promise we didn't forget about you." With that, he sinks his mouth over Kurt's cock, and Kurt almost comes right then.

He closes his eyes and let's Blaine do all the work, certain he wouldn't be much help if he tried, when a small hey! from Blaine forces his eyelids up. He can't see much from this angle, but he does notice my legs behind Blaine and I begin rimming him.

Obviously I'm doing a good job because Blaine pants around Kurt's cock, his licks less steady than before, and that's enough to get Kurt off. He doesn't have time to warn Blaine before he comes, his back arching high off the bed.

Blaine's not even done swallowing when he pulls of Kurt's cock, a string of come trailing from his lip, when he buries his face in Kurt's thigh and raises his ass, pushing back into my face. Small, strangled off cries slip from his throat and threaten to get Kurt hard again.

Before that can happen, I pull off, wiping my mouth on the back of his hand. Blaine whines indignantly, glaring over his shoulder.

Kurt breathes out, "I love you, please, more."

"You know what I think? I think we're gonna have Blaine kneel between your gorgeous legs and jerk himself off, let him come all over you, and then lick it off of you while I finger you to make you come one last time," I say, stroking Kurt's hard three times to emphasize his words, before removing my hand completely. Grabing at Blaine's curls instead, tugging him away from Kurt's cock

"Nooo," Kurt moans. "I mean yes, but, I— please, Sebastian."

"Stay still," I remind him gently. "Up here, Blaine," he says, pulling Blaine up so he can kiss him. The taste of Kurt is strong and I moan, licking into Blaine's mouth, trying to taste as much as possible, even if he was down between Kurt's legs by himself not even half an hour ago.

"You taste so good," he pants when we break apart, and it doesn't matter who it's aimed at, because it applies to both of them. "Come on, let's give him what he needs babe," I say, nodding to the wrecked man in my lap.

Blaine obediently sits back on his heels, grasping his cock and stroking it. Moving my hand back between Kurt's legs and drags my fingers through the wetness, then reaches out and coats Blaine's cock with it. Kurt moans at the vision and Blaine at the sensation and the hotness. He jerks a little faster, and I bring my hand down again to stroke teasingly along Kurt's dick, almost tickling him.

I push the tip of my finger inside of Kurt's hole, slick with Blaine's cum. I push my finger deeper and Kurt moans, letting his head fall back against Sebastian's shoulder again. Blaine tears his gaze away from Kurt's face and focuses on where I'm fingering him again, letting out a breath at the sight and gripping his cock harder.

"I'm close," he chokes out, forcing his eyes to stay open. It's definitely not an exaggeration, they've been at this for hours.

Moves my arm a little to the side at the admission, trying to give Blaine space to hit but not willing to let go of Kurt's hole. Blaine stands up on his knees again and crawls even closer, reaching out and putting his other hand on Kurt's shoulder to steady himself.

"Come on, B," i coax. "Spill all over him. Get it all out over our pretty boy, you know you want to, come on." Adding another finger to the fucking of Kurt's tight hole, pushing them in and out faster, as if it's going to help Blaine over the edge. It kind of does, though, the sounds and the image enough to push him over the brink, squeezing his eyes shut as he comes in thick, white stripes all over Kurt's abdomen and chest. Quick with my hands, dragging my fingers through the mess and sticking them into Kurt.

"This is what you wanted, isn't it? You're so filthy, baby. Filled up with my come and licked clean and now Blaine has covered you, you like that? We are one now" stopped teasing now, my three fingers pushed deeply into Kurt's.

"Yes," Kurt moans, releasing the sheets to grip at my legs instead. "Yes, yes, yes, oh god, please."

"Blaine, lick it up, like we promised," I urge, without taking my eyes off where his fingers are disappearing into Kurt over and over again. The vision is disrupted by Blaine's head though, when he leans in to lick his own come off of Kurt's chest.

"Sebastian, I need—," Kurt starts brokenly, but I shush him.

"I know baby, I know. Blaine love, come on, you know what to do," he says, bringing his other hand down and using his index fingers to spread Kurt's, exposing him completely. Blaine licks up the last stripe on Kurt's chest and then lays down on his stomach again, eagerly pushing his tongue straight into Kurt's hole. Now I'm stroking Kurt's cock with, and that's all it takes for him to come for the fourth time. He squirts one last time, Blaine lapping it up along with his own come, but it quickly becomes too much and Kurt releases my thigh to push away his hands and Blaine's head.

"Ngh, just…" he trails off, his body going lax in my arms.

"Yeah, we're all done now," I agree, gently laying him down on the bed and curling up beside him. Blaine crawls up to settle on the other side of Kurt, leaning over him to kiss me again, sharing the mixed taste of himself and Kurt.

"I love you," he says against my lips. "You too," I add and back away, planting a quick kiss on Kurt's nose, before laying down beside him.

"Mmm'ove'utoo," Kurt mumbles, curling up against me and burying his face in my neck. Grabing the blanket with my toes and bends my knee to grab it and pull it up over them, knowing that it's useless to try and clean up now, no matter how grumpy Kurt will be about the stickiness when he wakes up in a few hours.

"You too," I murmur into the darkness, smiling when Kurt cuddles even closer and Blaine hums from the other side of the bed.

**_Kurt's POV_**

**Week later. **

Everyone was outside having a great time. Saturday afternoon and the weather was amazing. A light wind made it a little cold warning of us winter soon. All of the kids were running around the back yard as their mothers were chasing them. "You okay?." I heard behind me then felt two arms wrap around my waist. I turned around and smiled at Blaine and nodded. "We have a week left." He sighed and sat next to me. "I know but we know what to do now." I looked at him and sighed, nodding.

Me, Sebastian and Blaine had finally mated. His dad handed over the Alpha title to him making all of us a lot stronger. Blaine's Beta title and Sebastian's Alpha title along with the power coming off of me made us almost impossible to stop. The day I turn 18 we are being isolated. The only people aloud around are my parents Sebastian's parents, Sam and 15 of the war wolves. They were to guard us as we trained to control our power incase anyone decided to attack. It wouldn't be a good idea but you never know. Me and Blaine decided to go ahead and go back to school. He didn't want me ruining my chance of graduating with my classmates and friends. Sebastian decided to get a job their as well helping Blaine in his classroom. It was awesome having both of them there in the same class even though we couldn't show any affection. The principal may be a wolf but there were humans in school and if they seen it the principle would have to say something. Blaine and Sebastian didn't seem to care but I did and they knew that so while we were in school as long as no one was in the room and the door was locked then we got a little dirty but it was normally just a kiss or two here and there.

"Get out of your head." Sebastian said, sitting next to me and kissing my cheek. I smiled weakly and shook my head as I stared at the kids playing. They were all laughing as Blaine tried to attack them. I smiled and giggled when they knocked him down. Sebastian took my hand and kissed it.

"Come eat something." He said, helping me up. I groaned but followed him anyway.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter Warnings: Minor Character Dead. T****o ****_t_****_he-power-of-love_********sorry for the sebklaine, I know not everyone is fan, it will return to ONLY klaine I promise. To********_britmoerandle_********and********_Ionaadsila_****I am loving this too :). Too much blah lets read and happy KLAINEVATOR day!**

**_Blaine's POV_**

Two weeks since Seb came into our lives.

One week ago since he got his title as Alpha and the three of us mated.

Three days since his pack moved in with ours.

Today is the day that everyone has been waiting for. We aren't sure what to expect when Kurt wakes up but we do know that he turns 18 today meaning things were going to get crazy. Over the past week we have been getting things ready. All the kids and mothers were to go downstairs to our hidden tunnel where we had an apartment down there so they could live there until things calmed down and it was all over. Me, Seb and Kurt were going out in the woods about 5 miles from here to start our training. That is what worried me the most. No matter how many wolves we were bringing with us and how protected we would be I was still going to be nervous about us being so vulnerable. All in all we were bring at least 30 wolves, and 20 vampires with us. Kurt's parents had brought some of his friends to come help that were actually Kurt's cousins. They are all full vampires besides three which are vampire and wolf mix. We were very well protected incase anything happened while we were gone. The mothers and the children had everyone else of Sebastian's pack and our pack also to protect them while we were gone.

"Is he up?." I heard behind me then felt two arms wrap around my shoulders from behind. I shook my head then took a drink of my coffee.

"Not yet. Hopefully he will sleep until his party so we can get things set up." He nodded and rested his chin on top of my head.

"When did he get to sleep last night?." I sighed and shook my head.

"He didn't. He fell asleep about an hour ago." Sebastian sighed then kissed my head.

"Go get some sleep." He said slowly pulling me from my chair. "I will make sure everything gets done." I nodded slightly then kissed him and walked upstairs.

**_Sebastian's Pov_**

I watched Blaine walk upstairs then sighed and went to the back yard. There was people everywhere trying to get everything set up for Kurt's party. We had everything from balloons to streamers. We had a stage set up and with the help of my dad we got his favorite music group to come out and entertain. Everything was going to be perfect if I had something to say about it. You only turn 18 once and even in our situation I would make sure Kurt had the best party. I would make sure he had fun with Blaine with us so it would take his mind off of everything else. He was up all night nervous about today, not exactly because of his age but because he felt something was going to happen while we were all partying. That put me and Blaine on edge because Kurt's senses have become very clear almost as if he was telling the future. We got wolves protecting everywhere making sure if we are attacked we were forewarned and able to get everyone protected in time. Kurt made us promise that no matter what if a fight broke out he was in it. He didn't want just me and Blaine risking our lives to protect him and him not be able to do anything. I understood how he felt but I didn't like the idea. Me and Blaine decided that he would fight but we were not leaving his side no matter what. We had a meeting while Kurt slept with the higher ups of the pack to make sure that we were all to protect him. If someone was to get into a tangle and wasn't able to get our me and Blaine wouldn't be doing anything to help and that we were all to watch each others back. I still didn't feel that was going to be enough protection for Kurt but there wasn't anything else we could do. We already had everyone we could out there fighting and we wasn't going to use the women or human mates either because this was our war. Also we needed someone to look after the kids. All I know is Kurt and Blaine were my main priority. If either one of them even got hurt I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

"Sebastian." I looked up and seen Jane running over to me. Jane has been my best friend for years. We actually dated for a while but I couldn't handle it because she wasn't my mate and I felt wrong being with someone else but my mate. She understood and felt the same way so we decided to stay friends and have been friends since.

"What's up?" I asked her walking out and closing the door behind me.

"Well we have a problem. The caterers won't be here on time they had a problem with the food so they are going to be an hour late. The entertainment are also going to be late because their plane was delayed and they aren't sure how long it will be."

I sighed. "Alright send the private plane to pick up the entertainment and the food will be fine we can just hang out and listen to music until it gets here. Get someone to make sure the plane looks okay for the guest and make sure it gets there on time."

She nodded then walked away doing what I said.

"It looks amazing." I turned around and see Kurt leaning against the door threshold. His hair was sticking up in a few places and he had dark spots until his eyes from the lack of sleep he got. He was wearing one of my shirts and a pair of Blaine's boxers. I chuckled at his appearance then walked over to him. "Hey beautiful." I whispered softly kissing him on the lips and hugging him around the waist. He sighed softly and hugged me, wrapping his arms around my neck and laying his head on my shoulder.

"What time is it?" I kissed the top of his head and lightly pushed him back into the house, closing the door behind me.

"8:30." He groaned and hid his face in my neck.

"To early." I chuckled.

"Then go back and lay down." He groaned again.

"I can't. Blaine already woke me up from taking up the bed." I laughed.

"Lets go I will help you." He giggled then skipped up the stairs with me close behind him. We walked into our room together and climbed into bed next to Blaine who was spread out like an eagle on the bed. Kurt looked up at me from the opposite side of the bed, silently asking me what to do. I chuckled then lifted one of Blaine's arms and laid them over his chest. Kurt did the same with his other arm without so much as a flinch from Blaine. Next I moved his leg closer to each other then laid down next to him. Kurt laid next to him after he was done then moved Blaine's arm so it was wrapped around him.

"You do realize that I am awake right." Me and Kurt jumped at the same time then looked at Blaine. He looked at the both of us then chuckled and laid his head back, closing his eyes.

"I like this position anyway." Me and Kurt chuckled then laid back I sighed and closed my eyes, hoping to get a little bit more sleep.

_'Alpha the boarder was breached on the east side of the compound. Rogues are everywhere.'_ I popped up then pushed Blaine making him and Kurt look at me. I explained to them while running downstairs. Once I reached outside I jumped off the porch and shifted before landing on my feet and running. I felt Blaine and Kurt behind us and soon the war wolves, Kurt's parents, Dave, and my dad was behind us.

_'Your mother is getting everyone else into their hiding.'_ I nodded slightly and pushed myself faster trying to get to the east side. Kurt and Blaine ran up beside me and we lead everyone towards the east. Once we arrived we skip to a stop and scene the fight. Our men were beating them no doubt but it seemed like each rogue they killed another was sent to replace it. I looked between Blaine and Kurt silently telling them to keep close before growling. I charged towards the first rogue I could get to a sunk his teeth in his neck. I shook my head and soon heard a snap. His body fell to the ground before I went towards another. I got three down then looked at Kurt and seen he had just finished killing one before going to a next. I looked behind him and seen a wolf slowly sneaking up on him. I growled loud and went after it. I tackled him to the ground snapping in his face and trying to reach for his neck. His claws dug into my side but I paid no mind to the pain. I used my hind legs and kicked him off, throwing him into a tree. I slowly walked up to him teeth showing and growling. I was beyond pissed off. Red clouded my vision clearly showing bloodlust as I walked towards him. _'Alpha he's the last one.'_ I heard Nick say. I growled at him mad that I couldn't kill him_. 'Take him to the dungeon for questioning.'_ I said then turned around as Nick and

Jeff took the wolf away. _'Are you okay?_' I asked Kurt and Blaine as they walked up. Blaine shook his fur out as he came walking over. _I'm fine been doing this for 320 years.' "_Who was on patrol when they broke through?"

_'Alpha.'_ I turned my head and towards the person talking. _'What.'_ I look over and see my dad on the ground covered in blood. My eyes widen as I shift and run over to him.

"Dad." I say, tearing up. He chuckled then coughs some more.

"Who knew a rogue would finish me off." I teared up as I looked down at my dad, dying right in front of me. I linked to the pack doctor to get down here but my dad put a hand on my arm and shook his head. "I won't make it, Son." He said and started coughing again. My mother ran over and collapsed next to us with tears running down her face. She stuck her face in his neck and cried while hugging him. I held his hand and watched as his face fell. I kissed his hand and watched as his eyes closed. His chest fell for the final time before his head fell to the side. My mother started getting hysterical as her crying got harder. I pulled her close and we cried together in each other's arms. I felt two sets of arms wrap around us and judging from the tingles running through my body I knew who it was. I laid my head on one of their shoulders as I held my mother and cried. An Alpha isn't suppose to show this kind of weakness but I couldn't help it. I looked up to my dad when I was younger and I still do. He was my role model. He would probably slap me upside the head for showing this kind of weakness but with my mom here I can't do it. I can't just act like I'm strong when inside it is killing me. I won't do it, I refuse to act on something and keep it in. _'Alpha._' I sighed and look up at them and nod. They slowly lift my dad's body up and start walking towards the pack house. I stand up and help my mother up. "Come on, mommy." I said, lifting her up. I don't even know how she is feeling. This is her mate and father to her only child.

Later that night I laid in bed staring at the ceiling. It felt weird not having my dad link to me telling me goodnight. Since we got his body back home the house hasn't felt the same. Sam is pretty upset to because he has known him for so long. They were friends when they were younger along with Blaine. How I didn't know until now beats me but I do remember my dad saying something about having the best friends but I always thought he was talking about his Beta who died 2 years ago. My mother hasn't left her room since we got back. I made her eat but she didn't say anything. She just stares at the wall and its scaring me. I know that she doesn't have long because in our world even if my parents have been together for so long when one's mate dies the one still living dies of a broken heart. I have already lost my father and now I'm about to lose my mother and their isn't anything I can do about it.

"You okay?." I hear a faint whisper beside me. I look over and see Kurt laying on his stomach with his head resting on his arms. I smile slightly. "I will be." He sighs and nods. I stroke his cheek lightly where there are a few scratches from earlier. They were deep enough to still be there but will probably be gone by tomorrow.

"I don't want to lose you." He smiles softly and pecks my lips.

"You won't."

"I better not." I say, still stroking his cheek.

"You won't lose either one of us." Blaine says behind me. I turn on my side, facing Kurt and pull Blaine's arm around me. He scoots closer so we are spooning then pulls Kurt's arms around the both us off so we are all cuddled together. I rest my forehead against Kurt's as silent tears run down my face. "Did you ever find out who was on patrol?." Blaine's shakes his head.

"Sam is figuring that out right now. He said to hang in there and he will find out so you don't have to worry about it." I nod slightly then look at Kurt.

"I'm sorry about your birthday." Kurt smiles.

"Doesn't matter. I didn't really feel up to partying anyway." I chuckle slightly. "You will get your party." I say as I close my eyes.

"Love you." I whisper just before I fall asleep.


	22. Chapter 21

**Thanks for all your reviews don't worry I would not kill Sebastian and since you like SebKlaine too I'm just goona say I've got this. ;)**

**Sebastian's POV**

I stood to the side next to my mom as I watched the casket move closer to the ground. Blaine was hugging me from behind and I was holding onto Kurt as I watched. My face was emotionless, seeing as I had done all my crying all night for the last three nights. I tried to show how strong I was trying to be in front of the pack but it was so hard. I haven't done any of the pack paperwork like I'm suppose to and I kind of feel bad. Sam has been doing it all for me while me and my mother planned my fathers funeral. We decided to do a normal funeral for him so his human friends could join. Wolves normally just get buried in the ground with a few of the pack members but my mother, being human, didn't want that. She wanted him to have a big thing to celebrate his life and I agreed with her. My dad was a huge partier and he would have wanted it like this.

I slowly walked over to the whole as close as I could get without falling while still holding Kurt under my arm. I looked down at the casket and sighed before throwing another rose down there. Once I seen it hit I stepped back and started walking to the car after grabbing my mothers hand and almost dragging her with. She wrapped her arms around my waist and hid her face in my chest while we walked. We had the omega's working in the kitchen at home to make everyone food. Hopefully it would be done so everyone could eat when we got back. Most packs made the omega's find their own way around while still living in the pack. They couldn't leave the pack land but had to find their own food and find a place to live, besides us. My dad didn't feel like that was right because he felt they were part of the pack like everyone else. We also had plenty enough money to make sure they had food and a place to live. The only thing he did that was wrong was he used them as bait during a fight. They didn't like it but they kind of had no choice. At least they had a place to live and food in their stomach. When I was younger and I knew I was going to take over the first thought in my mind was they would have to live on their on and do things on their own but now that I have taken over and my father is gone, I'm leaving everything like it is. I'm only going to change for the better. I'm going to help them get stronger and I'm not going to use them as bait. Sam does the same thing so I am going to talk to him about building a house for all of them to live in together. I think they would like that and maybe I can get a little more respect then what I have. I didn't really prove myself when I was younger so my pack isn't really on my side. They are giving me sympathy for my father but they are doing that more for my mom then for me. Everyone adored my dad and mom so now I have something to prove. With Blaine and Kurt becoming second and third in command they are going to help me. Blaine has become both mine and Sam's Beta and Kurt has become my third or Delta as I like to call it. Him and Blaine also decided that Kurt become Luna of the pack along side Santana. "Eat something for me please." Kurt whispered from beside me. I sighed and looked at my plate. Its funny really how all of this happened in all under a months time. Sometimes I think that if Blaine and Kurt didn't find me at the mall none of this would have happened but then I realize that its not their fault that it was bound to happen plus I have never been happier then I am right now or at least I was. I know that my mom doesn't have much longer and frankly I don't think she cares. I wouldn't either though. If I lost Blaine or Kurt I would end up killing myself.

"Sebastian." I turned around and see Tina running up to me. "Alpha Sam wants you and he said it was important." She said, breathing hard. I jumped up and ran to his office. I walked inside and seen him on the phone. He put up a finger then talked into the receiver.

Once he hung up he looked at me. "The rogue we have downstairs has finally started talking. He was sent here to kill you three by Karofsky." I looked at the confused. "Who's Karofsky?." Blaine sighed and sat down. "A tracker and the guy trying to kill us or whatever he is suppose to be doing. He knows Kurt personally because they went to school together before Kurt moved here." I looked at Kurt to see him slightly shaking. I pulled him close and sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me that before?" I asked looking between Blaine and Sam. Sam looked at Blaine.

"We wasn't sure if he was the guy or not he was just a suspicion we weren't sure and we didn't want to go after the wrong guy if we found him not to be. We have been waiting for this attack for a while now and now that we are sure he is the guy and we have a guy of his we can get more info and maybe a location." I listened to him closely while holding Kurt. He was still shaking and more freaked out then what he should be. I kissed the top of his head and rubbing his back trying to calm him down.

"Then why don't you go talk to him?" Blaine asked walking over to us. Sam sighed. "Because he won't say anything else unless he see's Sebastian." I looked at him, confused. "Why me?." Sam shrugged. "Wouldn't tell us. He doesn't want anyone else in the room either." Blaine laughed bitterly. "That's not going to happen. If Sebastian goes in there me and Kurt both are going." He said then looked at me before kissing Kurt's head and walking out. I sighed and slowly followed him. There was n point in arguing with him because the look he gave me obviously meant it wasn't up for debate. We slowly walked down to the seller and into the room we were holding the suspect I guess you could call him in. From the way the dudes body looked Sam had put him through hell. When we walked in he looked up with a smirk on his face. "Well hello Sebastian. How's daddy dearest." I clinched my jaw and fists together, trying to hold back from beating the hell out of him. If I wasn't holding Kurt and knew he could get hurt if I did then this mother fucker would be dust at the bottom of my feet. "Aww he didn't make it. I'm sorry." He faked pouted still with a smirk clearly written on his face. "Shut him up." I said to Blaine then watched him punch the guy in the face before kneeing him a couple of times in the stomach. He coughed a little before spitting blood on the ground. He chuckled. "Your mate has quite a punch on him." I smirked. "He ain't done yet." I said right before Blaine used a little magic on him. The scumbag groaned and threw up before spitting again. "Where is he?" I asked moving Kurt into Blaine's arms. "I ain't talking to anyone but you."

"We aren't going anywhere we will kill you before we leave him alone." Blaine said sitting down in a chair with Kurt in his arms. He smirked. "You won't kill me. I'm your only chance at finding Karofsky." I looked at Blaine then he looked down at Kurt. "We will be right here." He whispered to Kurt before Kurt got up and walked over to him. Kurt leaned his head to the side lightly while staring at him. "How did it feel being rejected?" Kurt asked as he searched his face. What the asshole didn't know is with us being mated together and Kurt turning 18 our power evolved to almost its highest point. Kurt is the only one that can do this but he can search through your mind and see what has happened to you in your entire life. Its a power he got from his mother and they have been practicing for a while. He is almost a pro at it.

"How did you know?." Kurt smirked. "You obviously don't know that David will kill you the second you come back." Kurt said, ignoring his question. He rolled his eyes. "I honestly don't care I was in this for the fun anyway."

"Lie." Kurt's eyes started glowing a dark yellow as he searched through his mind. Me and Blaine opened the link and read his mind as he searched through dumbasses mind. We found the location of where he was. Kurt looked at me. "Can I go lay down now." I nodded and Blaine took him upstairs. He didn't want to see what I was about to do and I made sure the link was closed so he didn't have to see. "You and Karofsky have seriously underestimated us. Link to him and make sure he knows we are on our way." I ordered him, punching him in the face. He flinched at the order. He may be a rogue but he knows an alpha's voice and has no choice but to do so. After I made sure Karofsky knows about the attack and through a fireball right in his chest and watched it go straight through his heart before he went limp. I linked to the guards and told them to make sure he burns before walking in the house and up to the one place I found peace in this world. When I walked in I seen Blaine laying there with a sleeping Kurt in his arms. I smiled softly then stripped down to my boxers. I kissed Kurt's head then kissed Blaine before walking into the bathroom for a much needed shower.

**Some Terms:**

**Alpha: is the leader of the pack (obviously), they create the rules for the pack and makes sure they are properly enforced. Another important responsibility of the Alpha is to maintain the pack's hunting territory.**

**Beta: ****the second ranking individual within the dominance hierarchy. They answer to no one but their Alphas, Their answers and suggestions are the second most important, being trusted advisers to the Alpha.**

**Luna: kind of like the 'Queen' of the pack if the Alpha is the 'King'**

**Rogues: Werewolves that do not belong in a pack. They are dangerous and cruel. They are usually hidden in the forest or in a cave somewhere.**


	23. Chapter 22

**Sorry for the late update. Long smutty chapter as an apology. All your reviews give me life. **

**Kurt's POV**

**Couple of days before**

"Jesus Christ," Bas breathes out as my hand works between my own legs, laid out my back with legs spread wide. "That's so fucking hot."

Smirk up at him, a bead of sweat rolling down the side of my face and his tongue peeking out of the corner of his slightly opened mouth as my fingers are out completely, before slicking them with a layer of lube and working it back in again until they are buried once more, my skin easily accommodating to the thick width of it from all this weeks of practice.

Casting an eye to my right, where Blaine is perched on his knees and stroking his cock methodically, watching how my ass swallows 3 fingers without resistance.

"You look so gorgeous, Kurt." Blaine moans, continuing to fist his dick lightly to relieve the pressure. "You were absolutely _made_ to get double-fucked."

I smile at Blaine broadly as his finger circles my stretched rim.

My face breaks out in a smile at Sebastian's excitement, and removes my fingers for a final time. I swings a leg over Blaine's hips, smiling down at him and pressing a kiss to his lips. Blaine's hands smooth over my cheeks, chuckling as he flexes them in my grip.

My hand closes over Blaine's cock and leads it to his entrance, sitting back onto it with a small gasp and an open-mouthed smile still plastered on his face.

"Mmm," I hum, my eyes drifting shut and my jaw falling open a tad wider as grinding my hips languorously against Blaine's and working his cock slowly inside me.

"Christ, you sure know how to take it, don't you love, you both look so hot?" Bas says, and I can't help but giggle.

"All in the hips, baby. All in the hips." I say, accentuating the words with more exaggerated rocking movements, circling my hips broadly and letting out a tiny _uhn_ as mys prostate is brushed against.

Blaine strokes his palms up and down the soft skin of my inner thighs, and they automatically spread out further at the sensation, pulling a guttural moan as Blaine slides impossibly deeper inside my ass.

"I can't wa-wait."I urge, motioning to Sebastian. Bas pulls his lower lip between his teeth in a truly filthy way, taking his cock in hand and moving on his knees until he's straddling Blaine's legs and is level with my ass.

"You ready ?" Bas says, dipping his thumb into my ass and watching my hole take him in with almost no resistance.

Squeaking out a short giggle and wiggling my ass a bit. "Since I was born babe" I grounds myself, wrapping my hands in the sheets and spreading my legs wide but firm. "Come on, babe, stretch me open with your cock." I encourage, letting a little whine interweave with my voice.

Sebastian's cock hovers above Blaine's, barely brushing the rim but for the occasional, intentional drag. I whimpersafter a few moments, begging and thrusting back on him, causing Blaine to moan at the movement.

"You want this cock love?" Bas teases, the wet head running along my exposed crack. "Wanna be so fucking full you can hardly breathe with it?"

Whining again, my cock jerking beneath me. "Yes, Bas, please. Give me your huge cock. Want it stretching me so wide. I know you can do it. You kow I can take it. Come on."

Nearly crying with relief when I feel the head of Bas's cock breach my hole slowly, howling out a low moan at the added stretch. Some exhalations an _ahh_ as Bas begins slowly pressing in, my ass opening up for him with a little more push.

"Fuck," Blaine pants out, his eyes clenching shut at Sebastian's cock slides so slickly and closely along his inside of me. "Oh my god. Kurt you're so fucking good. So fucking stretched open."

I moan, leaning down and sucking a sloppy kiss to Blaine's mouth, muffling another cry into it as Bas's hips meet mine. Breathing is heavy, puffing out against Blaine's face and our sweat mingling together as it drips down their faces. "Oh my fuck. It's so _much_." I drawl, catching my breath as Sebastian's hands rub up and down my damp back.

"Sebastian quips, his chest curving over my back and his hands securing themselves on the mattress by Blaine's midsection. A wet kiss is placed between my shoulder blades as he carefully pulls out again, about an inch. Without prompting, Bas thrusts back in, the skin meeting in a muted slap.

Blaine stifles a loud moan at the friction as I whine. "_Hnn_. Fuck. More, come on." I encourage, tightening my hold on the bed.

This time, Sebastian pulls out almost to the head, and pauses. He whispers into my ear, "What do you say?"

Whimpering in frustration. "_Please_, Sebastian. Fuck me."

Sebastian fucks in hard and I shouts, lurching forward at the impact and clenching so tightly around the two huge dicks in my ass. The other two boys groan in near unison at the sensation, Blaine jerking further inside and pulling another cry from me.

After that, the momentum picks up, and both Blaine and Sebastian take turns fucking into me, with a few seconds of overlap in between as they alternate each inward and outward thrust, so I'm in constantly full and never wanting.

"Oh my _god_ yes. Yes, fuck, come on. Fuck my ass with those cocks." I babble, rocking back with their thrusts, my cock bobbing and hitting my stomach briefly on really good ones.

"You're taking us so good, Kurt. You always do." Blaine compliments, my hand moving through the curls at the back of his head as my mouth opens and shuts and a plethora of filthy noises pour out. "Your huge fucking ass sucking up these cocks like they're the size of pencils. You were born for two cocks, baby."

"Holy—_uhn_—fuck Blaine, so big inside of me. God, make me take it." i moan, peering back over my shoulder and watching as Bas takes his turn fucking into me with such tremendous speed the entire bed frame shakes with it. "That's right, Bas, fill me up. Fill my ass with your cock. _Yes yes yes_." I continue to blather on as Sebastian's hipbones bruise my plump red ass, and out of nowhere, my orgasm is hitting full force. Without even laying a hand on my cock, I shoot my come across Blaine's chest, and screaming curses at the top of my lungs, squeezing around both of the cocks inside of his stretched, raw ass as I climax.

Sebastian cries out, pulling his cock free from my ass and jerking himself off quickly, his back arching as his come splatters across my back and he lands sideways on the sheets, panting.

Groaning again as Blaine begins to fuck into my now gaping hole, planting his feet on the mattress and using the new leverage to pound into my ass. My hole unexpectedly closes around Blaine again as a second, latent burst of come spurts out of my dick and adds to the mess on my chest.

Blaine comes not long after that, filling my ass with his own come and feeling it drip back out almost immediately as he pulls out, my ass so stretched that it can barely close up all the way. Blaine's come runs down my crack and down to myballs, a few stray drabbles speeding down my sweaty thighs. I let out a final, prolonged moan into Blaine's shoulder that dwindles into a breathless laugh.

"You both are fucking porn stars." Sebastian chuckles, his voice partially muddled by the bedsheets.

"And proud of it" Blaine muffles a laugh into his shoulder as my smile crinkles the corners of his eyes.

Sebastian laughs, landing a firm kiss on my bare asscheek. "You've definitely got the ass for it."

I grin widens at the words, diving in to kiss Blaine and Sebastian again and again. I don't know what it is, but they always make me feel good inside and never wants to stop kissing them.


	24. Chapter 23

**I guess i've nothing to say, except that your reviews are the light of my days.**

**Kurt's POV**

I walked downstairs after Sam and Blaine went out. Walking out the door to the mail box I grab the shit load of mail we always have then walk back inside while looking threw it. I see one that catches my eye so I pull it out while walking upstairs to put the rest of the desk. I walk into the office and hand Sebastian the rest while I sit on the couch and open the letter I kept.

"What's that?" Sebastian asked, going through the other letters.

I shrug while pulling the letter out and start reading.

_Hello Kurt._

_Its been so long that I barely remember what you look like but don't worry we will see each other soon. This letter isn't actually for you but for your mates but I knew you would read it so why not let you huh. I just wanted to let you know that your mates are stupid that I am coming a lot sooner then they think. I won't give you a date because that would ruin my plan. Just know that when I come every single one of your pack members will be dog chow to my rogues. Your mates may have gotten the first attack but the second one will be even bigger and it will kill. And I do plan on taking over your pack when I am finished. The first one I will be taking down is you because lets face it a fag like you shouldn't be living. I will make sure I stick my paw so far up your ass it comes out your mouth. Lets see how much your mates will want you after that huh. But don't worry they will be to dead to care about anything so remember that. Also remember that little weekend we had together that I know you loved so much I should have killed you then but like I said I loved a chase and I still do. But you thought that was bad just wait until I see you and you will wish I would just kill you and I will have so much fun while doing it. Remember me in your dreams because after this I know I will be there._

_See you soon ;)_

_David_

After the letter my hands were shaking so bad I dropped it. Tears were streaming down my face and thoughts of the one weekend no one knows about kept replaying in my mind. I hadn't told anyone about it scared he would come after me. The one weekend I thought was going to be so much fun turned into a disaster. It was suppose to be a relaxing weekend with my friends but I decided to go on a walk alone and got lost. While trying to figure out where I was going someone came up behind me and knocked me out. When I woke up I was tied up to a pole in the middle of the downstairs floor of some house I had never seen. I couldn't see very well but once the blurriness went away I noticed I was naked and cuts and scratches where everywhere. I had weird bite marks around my legs and that's when I noticed my penis was purple and my ass was very tender. After what seemed like hours David finally made an appearance. He was naked when came in and started talking like really deep. It wasn't his normal voice I know that. He asked me if I had fun but I couldn't remember anything. The last thing I remember was hanging out with my friends. I didn't even remember going on the walk. He said that I was fun and very tight and he wanted some more. After that I don't remember much besides the crying and pain. He had raped me multiple times without stopping. For some reason he let me go though. Said the chase was more fun and that we would have fun soon. When I got back to my friends they kept asking what happened but I wouldn't tell them. I didn't talk for a year. No one knew why but I wouldn't. Finally the first boyfriend I had slowly got me to talk some more and helped bring me back. I started talking and you could never tell anything happened to me. Until I got back to my room I would cry and cry until I had no tears left or until I fell asleep.

Still to this day I have never told anyone about what happened but I know after this letter I'm going to have to and knowing Blaine and Sebastian they are going to be pissed.

"Kurt. Kurt." I heard my name being called but I couldn't stop crying. I knew it was Sebastian and Blaine would be soon after. I watched Sebastian pick the letter up and read it. I watched how his face went from worried to pissed to down right livid in a matter of seconds. Then once he was finished reading he pulled me in my lap and rocked me just as Blaine and Sam came in. Sebastian handed Blaine the letter and I watched the same thing happen to him. I knew this was it I knew I was going to have to tell them and I was dreading it. But they needed to know and I needed to finally open up and tell everyone. Once I finally calmed down Blaine started asking questions but I still couldn't answer him. The scene kept replaying in my head. Every punch every thrust stayed in my mind replaying over and over making me wince everytime. I could still hear his sick sadistic laugh in my head, every moan and groan he sputtered out while he brutally raped and punched me. Once he was finished with me his friends joined in and did the same thing. Then after a while wolves came in and used me as a chew toy until I passed out.

"Kurt you need to tell us what's wrong so we can help." I shook my head and cried some more in Sebastian's chest."I-I c-can't. H-h is c-coming t-o get m-me." I hiccupped while trying to talk but my throat burned from all the crying. Sebastian sighed and rocked my slowly. "We won't let him get you baby. I promise." I shook my head."Y-you hea-rd what h-he said. I-its go-ing t-to be worse." I said, wiping my face. "We won't let it baby boy but we need to know what he did so we can help. I know it hurts okay but the only way we can help is if we know what happened." I shook my head. "You aregoing to be mad." I mumbled, calming down enough to talk. Sebastian chuckled. "Trust me baby boy we are already pissed off." I shook my head again. "Just promise you won't be mad." Blaine sighed and shook his head. "I can't promise that and you know it but I won't be mad at you." I sniffed then sighed, knowing I had no choice. I slowly started telling them everything that happened as it still continued replaying in my head. I told them everything that I remembered and everything he said to me. Word for word I quoted him while tears were streaming down my face. Blaine ended up pacing around the room no doubt thinking of ways to kill him. Sebastian was trying to comfort me but I could feel he wanted to pace around the room with Blaine. When I was finished the tears no longer fell. I was all cried out and exhausted. Slowly I leaned against Sebastian and the last thing I remember was Blaine sitting down next to me with tears running down his face as he held my hand and Sebastian was rubbing my face.

I couldn't tell if he was crying or not by looking at him but the wetness slowly building on my head was enough evidence. I fell asleep hearing them talking not being able to make out what they were saying.


	25. Chapter 24

**Apologies to all my readers, for the extremely late update, uni, work and doctors appointments sometimes are too much to handle. Your reviews always bright my day. **

**_Blaine's POV_**

**_That night_**

I was pacing the room, looking at them. Kurt finally fall asleep, god he was so exhausted, and I was so angry my wolf is growling inside me and my eyes are changing, plus with our connection I could feel Kurt's pain and fear. _Why he never told us that? Why he taught that will get us mad?_

"Sebastian we need to move now, make something, kill that bastard." I said statirting to growl louder. "You are the fucking alpha, give the orders to the war wolfes, attack this fucking night!"

"Calm down love, I wanna rip that bastard's head, but we need to go with all we have already planned, and think about him." Sebastian said very calm looking down at Kurt's caresing his cheek "Now more than ever he will want to come with us to the fight, but he can't, we can not allow that"

I try to breath and calm down, but it was difficult.

"No! I don't wanna wait one more day, and I feel that in you too, he is our mate, our love, our life" tears of desperation began to stream down my cheeks. "Maybe you don't care about him, as much as me!"

Sebastian carefully stand up from bed, cheking on Kurt one more time, and got close to me to hold me tight.

"Blaine calm down, stop saying nonsense and breath with me." He said whispering in my ear. "Like that, breathe in" Breathing together in perfect synchrony "and out" letting my breath out holding my sobs.

"Again love, just one more time, with me" one more synchronized deep breathe got me back to normal. Sebastian hold my face, whipping away the tears.

"I love you both more than than any word can say, more than every action I can take as the alpha... and I'll be right here loving you untill the end and I would do everything to protect you both" He kissed me deeply, and place his forhead on mine. "But we need to focus and don't lose our minds, thats what he wants, Karofsk knows that this make us weak"

"I know" I said with a sigh "I know, sorry, you know that I love you too and i din't meant what i said, right?"

"I know, lets go to Sam, and check on everything, Kurt needs to rest."

We leave the room, cheking that Kurt was still pacefully asleep.

**_Kurt's POV_**

They didn't know that I was listening, every word, so I keep pretending to be asleep, until they went outside. Opened my eyes staring at the ceiling, just thinking and remembering the letter, _Remember me in your dreams because after this I know I will be there_ Every time I close my eyes I see him, and I feel his touches. I couldn't sleep that night.

Suddenly I realized that the sun was rising up the window, they didn't return to bed, maybe they were mad at me, god I felt disgusting, so I closed my connection.

Five days since the letter and no news from Karofksy, nor another attack from the rogues, I was loosing myself, Blaine and Sebastian spend all the time in Sam's office with some of the best war wolves. I wanted to know, wanted to participate, but now they barely talk or look at me, so I keep myself in one of the main house guest room. Far from everyone, but specially from them.

Someone knock the door, but I din't answer. The knock became persistant, now with a voice, Rachel's voice.

"Come on Kurt, I know you are there."

"What do you want Rachel?"

"Everyone is worried about you, Blaine and Sebastian sent me, could you open the door, please?"

"Worried about me? I beg to differ"

"Kurt, stop being such a stubborn for one time in your life!"

"Alright" I said opening the door, just a little "What do you want Rachel? I just want to be alone"

She gasp reaching her hand to my face.

I step back. "Rachel, go away!"

She pushed the door, and just stormed in "Kurt, oh my god? Are you okay? Whats happenning? Is this the reason you are here? Is a disease, right? A mortal one? Had ..." I covered her mouth, she still babbling under my hand.

"What are you talking about Rachel? I'm fine just a little tired that's why I want to be a-l-o-n-e"

"That's not true, I know you Kurt Hummel, have you looked yourself in a mirror?"

"I … " what to answer, I had not seen myself in a mirror, for five days, I felt disgusting and didn't want to see what everyone else see in me, just someone used and broken.

She sighed. "Come here, you need to see" she grabbed my hand and took me outside to the hallway mirror.

My face was way paler, with bug eyes, gaunt cheeks and spindly limbs. That was not true.

"I'm disgusting, nobody will want me anymore" whispered then I fainted.

**_Rachel's POV_**

I tried to reach him, but his head had already hit the floor

"BLAINE! SEBASTIAN! Come here NOW!" I scream fulled of panic.

"Please Kurt, please don't be dead. BLAINE! SEBASTIAN! Where are you?"

"Rachel! you managed to - " Blaine asked me, from below with some trouble in his voice, using their speed in a second the two were beside us.

"Kurt! What's happening?"

"Rachel! What happened?"

"Tell us!

"I don't know, I managed him to open the door and get out. It was obvious that he wasn't aware of his condition so I took him to the hallway mirror. But I don't know what happened. Just as he looked the mirror, he fainted." My voice began to crack "Why is he like this? What's wrong?"

Blaine sighed "This must have the reason he closed his connection" caresing Kurt's cheek

"We thought he just needed time alone because the whole Karofsky's situation and their past. So we left him alone." Sebastian said "Plus with all the attack plannings, we find it kinda convenient, we do not want him to be part of it." Sebastian said holding a sob "We were just protecting him, bring the pack's doctor. Now!" he yelled.

In a blink Blaine ran out for the doctor.

He carried and put him back in the room. Laying him down carefully on the bed.

I enter behind them. I need to know whats wrong.

Just some minutes later Blaine came back with Dr. Malis and two war wolves, carrying some medical equipment. That was really fast, if you ask me. But I would do the same if this was Finn, or at least try.

"I need everyone but the mates to leave the room" the Doctor said looking at me.

"I wont leave, I need to know"

"Rachel leave" Sebastian ordered me.

With out arguing, no one can argue with the alpha, I left the room. The war wolves followed me outside and stood by the door.

**_Blaine's POV_**

Once that Rachel was out, Dr. Malis began cheking on Kurt. "Could you undress him and put this cloat on him, please?"

Sebastian was lost and so do I, but one of us needed to answer. "Ahh … sure"

I began undressing him, slowly, caresising his pale and thin skin, he is cold and looked like dead. No stop thinking that, he is not dead, but why couldn't I feel him?

_Why could we allowed this to happened? He is our life.  
>We tought we were protecting him by staying away.<em>

Immediately he was connected to all the machines. I could barely hear his heartbeat, nor his presence within me, I was about to lose the reason, I wanted to scream, tear all cables and hold him close, to feel that he's still here. But I had to strong, for him, for Sebastaian and for me.

Dr. Malis' voice brought me back. "He's to weak to run the tests, he needs your blood to gain his strenght back sir"

"Yes, everything you need to bring him back!" Sebastian said in a rush, almost shoving his arm in Dr. Malis' face

"He's not gone Sebastian!" I yelled. _He's not gone._  
>Dr. Malis took some samples of our bloods and pump the first mix directly in his chest.<p>

"It will take him a while to react, by its appearance I think I know what happens, but need a confirmation, meanwhile could you answer some questions sirs?"

"Whatever," we answered in unison

"Okay" he answered holding a notepad, "first, when was the last time you felt his connection? have it closed for a long time, especially for you three, is very dangerous."

_Dangerous?_

"Almost five days ago" Sebastian said with hesitation

"Five" I confirm

"But we thought he wanted to be alone, it was a tough week for him"

"He never did before tho. We shoud had noticed it Sevastian. We should had done something. Force him to get out. Its all our fault "

"No sir, it's not your fault."

"Then what's happening!"

"Tell us"

"He's extremely weak, because the lack of feeding and the absence of the conection, those are equeally vital for you." The doctor said, turning to check on Kurt, his breathing and heart beat is returning to be stable. "Also, I think he's pregnant"

"Pregnant?"

"We're pregnant?"

"Yes sir, the baby needs the connection to grow up healthy and develope all it's strenght and crossbreed powers, thats why Kut's situation is worst"

"You think he knows?" I ask Sebastian

"I don't know love, but maybe it's the reason he recluse himself"

"But we talked about this, we do want a baby"

"Yeah, but not now, in the middle of a war"

"When can you confirm this?" I asked Dr. Malis

"As soon as he wake up, i'll run all the tests"

"Pregnant?". It was Kurt. Kurt's voice. Kurt's tought's. He's awake. We rushed to the bed.

"Kurt, love we are here" Sebastian took his hand a place a kiss on it. "We are not leaving you again"

His eyes were beyond open and he tried to lift his hand and reached for my face to see if it was real, his hand landed on my chest, I placed my hand over Kurt's, and felt warmth spread through him as he opened his mouth and said hoarsely.

"Bl-Blaine?"

"It's me"

"Blaine… oh god, Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed, feeling a spark in him as he

try to rise .  
>"Don't" I pushed him back to the bed. "You need to lie, rest"<p>

Kurt began sobbing into my chest, trying to hold onto me with as

much strength as he could.

"I'm sorr-y, i am s-orry" He began to said. "Plea-se dont leav-e me, I'm sorry! Please forgive me! I know you h-hate me! And you have every right to! But please don't leave me! P-please forgive me and comeback to me!"

We had never seen Kurt like this ever before, and just holding him

who kept crying loudly into my chest, I felt so bad.

"Kurt-" I said feeling tears roll down my cheeks.

"Ssh, baby, we're sorry too, we love you, and we're not leaving you" Sebastian said running his fingers through Kurt's hair who sniffed and pleaded.

Dr. Malis cleared his throat as he finished setting the next mix of blood in the saline solution.

"Baby, look at me" Kurt lifted his head and blinked, his eyes were full of dark red circles, his pupils were dilated from not feeding, and his eyes were drooping from tiredness, and his hair was all messy. "Dr. Malis needs to run some important tests on you, you need to stay still, we'll be here next to you"

Kurt nodded, and lie back again with sobs still in his breath. "I'm - I'm scared"

"Understandable." Dr. Malis smiled. "Well, I need to ask you a few questions…."

Kurt answered the questions on autopilot, not really noticing what he was saying. Dr. Malis asked him about the frequency of his tiredness and physical pain, and other questions about his lack of diet and level of stress.

The more he talked, the more nervous he got. The more he spoke about it, the more real it became to all of us.


End file.
